Corazón Guerrero
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Historia Alterna de un amor que se forma en orgullo y decisión, que al irse Alister a la guerra Candy se empeña en regresarlo y va por el, haciendo de esta historia un corazón guerrero... esta reeditada y espero les agrade...
1. Escuela- Escocia

**Corazón Guerrero**

**Capítulo I **

**Escocia y Escuela**

_Historia alterna de cómo encuentran el amor, la pasión y el camino para seguir adelante a pesar de todo._

Viajaba por Escocia una familia a caballo sonrientes, a lo lejos se veía que venía a todo galope para alcanzar a la más joven y hermosa dama, pero esta no se dejaría vencer aunque le partieran el alma, le daba más impulso a su corcel, otros competían con la misma idea, pero ya había dos que luchaban por demostrar quién es quién en los corceles…

Llegaban y muy lejos de ahí, había una persona recostada bajo una sombra, con una pajilla en la boca disfrutaba de su buen día de descanso, cuando de repente muy cerca paso la joven frente a sus ojos, arrojándole lodo a su atuendo, este enfurecido se subió a su caballo, la siguió molesto,

- Ahora veras, la alcanzó quiso pararla, esta sonrío él se quedó fascinado con ella, pero no por eso la dejaría así, detuvo su corcel, esta no tuvo más remedio que parar, pues el joven había alcanzado la rienda, la freno,

- lo siento mucho, jugaba carreras, sé que pase a tu lado, manche tu rompa con mi corcel dijo Candy, el sonriente dijo

- Como piensas pagar la ofensa de enlodarme jovencita, dijo Terry

- No lo sé, puedo lavar personalmente tu ropa, pero no tú conciencia, dime qué puedo hacer para compensar el daño moral, más que el material. _Viéndolo de frente pues aparte de que es un hombre alto muy guapo, ya enlodado, no se veía nada mal, pensó _ Candy. Terry noto que la joven lo miraba y le gustaba, este sonrío de medio lado, dijo

– Así, la beso, muy suavemente tornándolo muy apasionado, haciendo que ella se perdiera en el beso del joven una de sus manos tocaba su nuca, la otra traía su corcel, después llegaba Anthony, Archie y Alister, sorprendían a la pareja. Anthony molesto dijo

- ¡Candy! Ambos soltaron el beso, ella se puso roja por la sorpresa. Terry sonriente por lo que había ganado por la enlodada.

-Lo siento chicos, que les dije que me alcanzarán, le daría un beso al ganador, pues el ganó.

-Candy como te atreves, el no estaba ahí y cómo es eso de donde lo conoces, que se cree para besar a una señorita, bajo del caballo Anthony empujó a Terry este sonrío con mucha confianza, como si se conocieran dijo

- ¿Candy es tu hermanito menor?, a lo que de inmediato bajo Archie, agregó

–Imbécil, no somos sus hermanos, pero no te acerques a ella o te las verás con nosotros. Terry al ver a tan valientes hombres agregó

-Cariño, son tus guardianes estos paladines. Candy se puso roja le había dicho cariño, bajo la cabeza guardando una sonrisa para no burlarse, ya bastante hizo por justificar el quedarse en un beso que ahora le dijera cariño ya era demasiado. Ella contestó

-No necesito que nadie me defienda, sola me sé defender bastante bien, espero que laves tu ropa a mano, con permiso. Muy digna se retiró dejando enfurecidos a tres caballeros, Alister la acompañó entre risas, regresaban a su casa.

Anthony, vio que Candy conocía a este hombre, ya no dijo nada con una mirada asesina, por el nuevo competidor se retiraba. Archie dijo

– Con los Andrew no te metas, no te lo recomiendo. Terry sonriente dijo

– Un Grandchester jamás se doblega ante nadie. Anthony volteo a verlo con sorpresa, agregó

– Eres Terry Grandchester el hijo del Duque de Grandchester, este sonriendo respondió

– Si, estoy a su disposición cuando desees pelear de nuevo. Anthony sonrió, comentó

– Nos veremos mañana sin falta tenlo por seguro se fue sonriendo, se subió a su caballo con una sonrisa en los labios, Archie lo vio molesto, refutó

- ¡Pedante!, se subió a su caballo se fue quedando sonriente Terry se tocaba los labios por el beso de la dama, sonreía. Esa tarde se regresó a su mansión, no dejaba de pensar en la joven que había conocido, en su mirada, una hermosa dama delgada, con esos pantaloncillos mostraba un cuerpo divino y escultural, Terry esa noche soñaba con tenerla en sus brazos, no pudo dejar de pensar en ella, de solo pensarla pasaba la noche feliz muy satisfecho, por la mañana su padre desayunaba con él, comentándole

– Terry hoy iras a la mansión Andrew William desea conocerte, ya habíamos quedado de que te dejaría con ellos mientras voy por tu madre a New York regreso de nuevo, tus cosas ya las empacaron, estarás con los mismos instructores que William y yo contratamos para sus sobrinos y para ti,

- Padre se apellidan Andrew los sobrinos de señor William,

- Es un joven igual que tu Terry, William es el heredero de los Andrew, falleció casi toda su familia quedando él como el sucesor de los Andrew, aquí en Escocia, el es Duque y en América es mi socio más importante, su tía acaba de fallecer hace unos meses y su hija adoptiva la trajo aquí, ya que quiere prepararla para que también reciba educación pues el colegio donde los íbamos a mandar, resulto un problema y mejor se los trajo, por eso te saque te traje con ellos, de que se estén quejando de ti, mejor un privado tal vez valga la pena, se habla muy bien de la educación de los Andrew, espero no me decepciones Terry.

Este sonrío _pensó, con que hija adoptiva, que mujer, ahora la tendré cerca, espero y se repita el beso muchas veces, ¡qué mujer! ¡qué mujer!_

Mientras tanto en la mansión Andrew bajaba Candy muy sonriente vio a Albert en la entrada,

- ¡Albert! Corrió para abrazarlo, este la recibió en sus brazos abiertos, dijo

– Mi princesa hermosa, vas a desayunar Candy.

-Si desayunas conmigo si, este sonrió, agregó

- Y si no desayuno contigo ¿no desayunaras Candy? Esta sonrió, respondió

– Que malo eres, yo que te quiero tanto, que ya me ganaste y desayunaste.

– Claro que no, solo preguntaba, te estaba esperando para desayunar, vamos pasemos al comedor.

– Candy hoy llega el hijo de mi socio estará en la habitación azul, te pido que seas respetuosa y que recuerdes que es un gran amigo su padre, sé que es muy rebelde igual que nosotros, pero también sé que puedes jalarle las orejas si se porta mal, aunque te aseguro que se quedará prendado de mi princesa. Candy se puso roja, bajo la cabeza.

– Albert, no me digas eso, me apenas

–Candy no es pena, mis sobrinos se pelean por ganar tu amor y este es de la edad de Alister, como crees que no se quedará enamorado de mi princesita. No debe de darte pena, recuerda es muy parecido a tu carácter, así que evita discusiones lo más que puedas con él, ¿quieres? hazlo por mí. Le hizo una cara de súplica, esta respondió

– Está bien, en eso llegaron al comedor, Anthony muy sonriente dijo

– Buenos días tío, ¿hoy llega el Grandchester a nuestra casa? ¿No es así?

- Si Anthony, hoy llega lo estamos esperando.

– No te preocupes, Candy lo recibirá con los brazos abiertos y un beso, dijo poco molestó, sonriente

– Porque lo dices así, ¿estás celoso Anthony?

– Temo que tendré más competencia que mis primos, en eso entraba Archie y Alister.

– Candy hay algo que deba saber dijo Albert

– Si, ayer un joven me dio un beso frente a mis primos, creo que por eso dice que lo recibiré con los brazos abiertos. Tal vez sea ese joven.

– Vaya eso si es sorpresa, Candy ya conoces a Terry, esta lo vio con cara de al rato te digo porque Archie se enfureció, Albert sonreía por las caras, Alister estaba serio solamente. Desayunaron salieron a montar pero Candy fue al despacho con Albert, le contó lo sucedido, este sonreía por lo que le decía, Candy se recargó en su abrazo, le dijo

–Realmente me robo un beso, si con eso se limpio su conciencia allá él, al final me dices que viene para acá, vaya sería bueno traer a más mujeres, no es correcto que este entre estos jóvenes sola, ya que mejor traigas unas mujeres hijas de tus socios, para que no sea la única mujer en la que no les quede otra opción, además a mí siempre me ha gustado estar a tu lado.

- ¿Eso deseas Candy?

- ¿Estar a tu lado?, sabes bien que sí.

- Me refiero a que traiga más damas_, sonreía al ver que ella se estaba convirtiendo en una bella mujer pero no podía ser pues sus sobrinos ya la apreciaban y el no se pondría en una pelea campal por el error de su tía de en vez de poner a Candy como su hija la puso como hija de él._

-Por favor Albert no soy muy hermosa, soy la única por eso es que creen tener derecho de posesión todos, no es justo, si ese tal Terry me beso, tal vez con eso ya no me frecuenten tanto, si dices que tienen nuestro carácter, ambos sonreían,

- Eres muy lista Candy, pero ellos también lo son, y si tienes razón, vendrán más damas de las que crees, también pensé en ti, por eso le dije a mis socios que estarías estudiando en Escocia en nuestra mansión, con el problema que surgió varios se apuntaron, aunque posiblemente te molestes, porque los Legan quieren mandar a sus hijos también, pero Anthony me dijo que si ellos venían se regresaría a New York junto contigo, como vez. Por eso le dije que no podían venir que estaba lleno, con los que ya había aceptado, le dije que Neil se había peleado con Anthony y Elisa contigo por eso no quería problemas, me comprendieron.

-Y quienes serán las damas de sociedad que vendrán,

- Candy tu eres una dama, aunque estudiaste enfermería eres mi dama preferida, así que no te sientas menos, esta es tu casa eres Candy Andrew nadie tiene tu apellido directo como tú, así que a despreciar a otros aquí tu mandas, no quiero que nadie te haga una humillación, lo sabes verdad princesa, me tengo que ir mañana, pero por favor cuento contigo, controla a estos chicos y no te metas en problemas.

Esta lo abrazó enternecida, Albert la amaba en silencio sus abrazos ya no eran tan simples para él, como buen caballero se separaba tiernamente, y agradecía todo de Candy porque la procuraba, dijo

– Albert gracias por confiar en mí, si se agarran a golpes los curaré, ambos sonreían. Salieron del despacho, llegaba un carruaje con Terry este bajaba, veía a Albert y Candy que lo esperaban en la estancia.

– Bienvenido Terry, dijo Albert, Candy sonrío reconociéndolo,

-Gracias, mi padre te envió saludos William, este sonrió por tratarlo como un igual, era algo que apreciaba porque se sentía mejor, sonrió,

- Esta es tu casa, lo será por los siguientes dos años, mientras se preparan para ir a defender sus negocios.

– Gracias. Terry no dejaba de ver a Candy de manera simulada.

– Ya conoces a Candy, me dijo que ayer se conocieron, espero se lleven bien, te la encargo mucho, porque si ella me pide que la regrese a América, me la llevaré de inmediato conmigo, aunque se queden ustedes sin ella. Sonrió, Terry se sorprendió, _este sabía que la había besado_, en eso llegó un carruaje, bajaban tres damas muy hermosas, en otro carruaje otras dos más, Candy muy sonriente las recibía en el porche, donde Albert y Terry salían, los tres que montaban vieron a todas las damas llegar, de inmediato así vestidos fueron a recibirlas, Candy estaba muy sonriente miraba a Albert, lo que le dijo ya estaba más que cumplido.

Ella es Patricia O`Brien, hija de mis socio Stefan O`Brien una joven delgada de lentes muy hermosa y cabello café obscuro largo, ella es Annie Britter, hija del socio de Daniel Britter una hermosa dama cabello negro y ojos azules muy linda y muy romántica, ella es Andrea Anderson, hija de mi gran amigo Robert Anderson una hermosa rubia de ojos grises y cabello medio ondulado, muy delgada y alta, ella es Sofía Robertson prima de Andrea una joven castaña de ojos miel, muy bonita sonrisa y ella es Susana Marlow sobrina de mi socio Elmer Marlow una joven coqueta de cabello rubio, ojos tristes cafés obscuros.

Terry abría los ojos no podía creerlo la mansión de los Andrew se convertiría en escuela. Albert lo vio se sonrío.

Pasaron a la sala mientras bajaban sus maletas y les asignaban sus habitaciones de inmediato los jóvenes se presentaban, Albert muy sonriente dijo

– También llegarán Tom y Jim, para que estés bien cuidada, sonreían.

– Gracias Albert, pero como lograste que ellos les dieran permiso si sus padres los necesitan mucho,

- Pues se ganaron una beca, para que sus negocios se incrementen, les envié apoyo para que no los echen de menos, no deben tardar en llegar vienen con George,

- Gracias Albert, ellos son muy importantes son mis hermanos, al igual que Ann pero ella sabes que fue adoptada, ahora verla aquí es bueno.

– Candy prométeme que no saldrás huyendo, antes que huyan los demás pero tú no, prométemelo.

– Si Albert te lo prometo, me portaré bien. Se daban un abrazo, Albert besó su frente, ella se retiró a la habitación, se sentía triste su gran amigo Albert se iría ya la conocía tanto que sabía lo que iba a sufrir con las clases, pero no solo eso, ella extrañaba a la mujer dura que dominaba a todos los Andrew la extrañaba realmente, con ella jamás se sentía sola, era dura, pero la dejo estudiar enfermería, era enérgica pero la educó con paciencia, lloraba y Albert entró a su habitación, la abrazó,

- Candy no quiero que la sigas extrañando, ella te está viendo y quiere lo mejor para ti, al entrar Albert dejo la puerta abierta, Terry que pasaba se detuvo y escuchaba la conversación, por favor, no llores en el cielo está mejor, aunque la extrañemos no nos la devolverán, te pido que por ella que no salgas huyendo, Terry se ve que te cuidará, es un joven de carácter nadie se le enfrentará, si por alguna razón llegan a venir los Legan, Anthony los pondrá en su lugar. Tus hermanos estarán llegando en cualquier momento no estás sola, sé que no vendré a verte, pero mandaré a George para que te lleve conmigo en Navidad si lo deseas, está bien.

– Gracias Albert, mil gracias por todo eres un ángel, me conoces muy bien, creo que sabes que vendrán los Legan porque se aprovechan con su lazo y la Tía Elroy, además nadie los querrá en otro lugar, ambos sonreían.

-Bueno pequeña en cuanto lleguen tus hermanos, me preparó y me voy, si quieres puedes acompañarme al puerto, pero te vendrás sola pues me llevo a George.

- No creo que Anthony no quiera ir conmigo a despedirte,

-Tienes razón, me retiro te veo en la comida.

De inmediato Terry se escondió, salió de su recamará disimuladamente y se encontró con Albert,

- ¿Todo bien Terry?

-Si de maravilla, vinieron muchas personas, no habrá tiempo para aburrirse,

- Los maestros ya no son maestros de niños, ellos vienen a enseñarles y compartirles sus conocimientos, si me demuestras ser el mejor, y les ganas a mis sobrinos en su educación, tu Padre estará muy orgulloso de ti Terry,

- Lo intentaré sonrío, pensó_ por esa princesa lo que sea_. Candy salió los encontró en el pasillo Candy y Terry vestían de ropa para montar, mientras los Andrew ya habían montado, se habían cambiado para acompañar a las damas, Albert sonrió y agregó

– Terry te encargo a Candy al parecer van a montar, Candy no conoce mucho Escocia, por favor que no llegue tarde a la comida.

– Como gustes William. Ambos sonrieron, Albert se fue a su habitación, Candy bajo las escaleras Terry iba tras ella, total su padre se la había encargado. Abajo los Andrew los vieron, Anthony se molestó al ver que iba a montar acompañada de Terry.


	2. Familia Adoptiva

**Corazón Guerrero**

**Capítulo II**

**Familia Adoptiva**

– Candy irás a montar ahora, cuando esta mañana ya salimos a montar. Preguntó Anthony con una evidente molestia

– Si Anthony voy a montar y coincidí con Terry, así que me va a acompañar. Se dirigió a las damas,

- Chicas, les sugiero que muy temprano se levanten, desayunen porque estos jóvenes les gusta montar por las mañanas, es muy importante y nuestro cuidador de caballos le encantará asesorarlas para su buena equitación, se retiró y ellas sonrieron dándole las gracias a Candy por su información.

Terry salió con ella a las caballerizas con cierta alegría, se sentía con la satisfacción de estar cerca y de haber hecho molestar a los Andrew, sin embargo algo no le daba buena espina, la dama no lo miraba a los ojos, esto lo estaba poniendo un poco en cierta incertidumbre, al fin les preparaban sus caballos, este sonriendo comentó,

- Le gustaría la ruta que tomo ayer Candy,

-Vaya recordaste mi nombre, porque no nos presentamos que recuerde,

- Discúlpame, soy Terrance Grandchester su seguro servidor mi lady,

- Seguro… servidor, ¿acaso siempre si lavaste tu ropa a mano? Esta subió al caballo, salió corriendo a todo galope, dejándolo que se presentará, subió de inmediato subiendo de forma directa a su corcel fue tras ella, en los ventanales de la mansión, las damas y caballeros, miraban el paisaje y los jardines, vieron salir a todo galope a Candy, Terry tras ella igual, Anthony hizo cara de molestia, Archie también, Alister sonrío recordando que si la alcanzaban les daría un beso, se reía a lo que de inmediato Ann que lo veía se atrevió a preguntar

– Disculpe Alister, pero de que se ríe, este sin pensar dijo

– De una apuesta de ayer por la tarde, que nadie ganó, Anthony y Archie voltearon a verlo, sonrieron con él. Archie le dijo a Anthony,

- Crees que le haya hecho la misma apuesta,

- No lo creo dijo Anthony,

-Entonces como vez que haya salido tan rápido tras ella. Anthony se molestó se retiró.

Mientras tanto, Terry alcanzó de inmediato a Candy y volvió a tomar la rienda para detenerla, dijo

– Que dama tan educada, me encantó su presentación,

- Vaya, esperas mayor educación, ante alguien que se atreve a que limpie una ofensa robando un beso.

– Mira de haber sabido que deseabas otro, solo me lo hubieras dado y listo, este se acercó para darle un beso y Candy que recordó de inmediato el de la tarde anterior, movió su caballo se hizo a un lado apenada, porque este pensará que se estaba insinuando.

– Siempre no deseas qué te vuelva a besar Candy. Esta sonrió no contesto nada_, claro que lo deseaba pero no se lo pediría,_

- Puedes soltar la rienda para seguir con mi cabalgata Terry,

- En cuanto me lo pidas dijo Terry sonriente,

- Ya te lo he pedido, dijo Candy, este jaló el caballo, la volvió a besar con mayor intensidad, dejando que Candy participará del beso, sintió que ella respondió, el beso se hizo muy placentero y muy deseado, Terry sonrió con satisfacción, le dijo

– Lo que usted me pida Candy entregándole la rienda, esta sonrojada bajo la cabeza, dijo

–Lo que no pida ¿También? Se escapo a galope dejando a Terry con una sonrisa completa, _definitivamente esta mujer lo enloquecía, se lo estaba ganando, a que se refería a que no le había pedido el beso o a que lo que desee con ella será sin permiso, pero cuando he necesitado de permiso, si bien que sus besos son míos_. Feliz galopaba para perseguirla al final sabía que la alcanzaría si se lo proponía.

Regresaban muy tranquilos a la mansión, Candy se retiró a darse un baño para luego bajar a comer. Terry hizo lo mismo terminaron de comer, ella tomo el brazo de Albert, se fue al despacho dejando a todos los demás, quedándose a solas con él, lo que le inquietaba un poco a Terry pues no era realmente su hija y se buscaban mucho, no dejaba de sentir un poco de irá al verlos juntos con una mirada de felicidad, esconderse en el despacho, este se puso a imaginar varias cosas muy divertidas en el despacho, después dio un golpe a la pared, pues él quería hacerlo, no que sus imágenes fueran con William.

En eso llegó un carruaje bajando tres caballeros, Terry salió muy sonriente a ver quien llegaba, el había escuchado que llegarían los hermanos de Candy, a lo que de inmediato se los ganaría, total ya adoraba a su hermana, cuando los vio llegar eran dos jóvenes sencillos, muy altos y muy atractivos, uno mayor de cabello castaño claro y ojos miel Tom, el otro de ojos gris claro cabello castaño claro muy atractivo, Terry _pensaba vaya ella es la única rubia, al parecer tenemos genética castaña. _

Este se presentó, ellos lo saludaron muy a su estilo dándole un abrazo y este sonrío al ver que los norteamericanos son muy amables, Anthony se acercó sonriendo efusivamente,

- ¡Tom!

- ¡Anthony! Se saludaron con un fuerte abrazo se escuchó, Tom de inmediato presentó

-El es Jim mi otro hermano Anthony,

-Un placer Jim, sé que eres un Caterway, el más famoso de toda América, un heredero muy asediado sonrío,

-Que no te escuche Candy porque te fusila todos sonrieron, salió corriendo Candy gritó

- ¡Tom! Este de inmediato corrió hacia ella, levantándola en sus brazos, girando con ella,

-Mi pequeña, mírate que hermosa estas, casi no te conozco estas bellísima, ambos se rodaban lágrimas se daban besos muy fraternales, en eso la bajo, dio turno a Jim, quien la abrazo, le dijo

–Jefa, mi jefa preciosa, tomo su cintura y la elevó aun más alto que Tom, le dijo,

-¡Adelgazaste!, aquí no comes bien mejor te llevó a América de nuevo, sonrieron. Luego la abrazó, le dio un tierno beso, Albert los vio lo saludaron muy formales, con un abrazo también y sonreían. Entraron a la mansión, las damas los miraban muy insistentes, estaban muy altos, muy guapos, no había ningún joven de mal ver, ahora tenían ellas de donde escoger. Archie y Alister saludaron a Tom de inmediato, luego les presentó a Jim a quién no le conocían.

Pero al saber su nombre de inmediato supieron quien era, el heredero y dueño del ganado más grande de toda América, quien surtía a toda la nación, todavía exportaba a otros lugares. Candy era muy consentida por él. Terry intrigado se acercó a Jim le preguntó

—Jim disculpa mi ignorancia pero ¿Por qué le dices Jefa a Candy?, este sonrió, le dijo

– Eso es entre ella y yo, pero acaso no marchan cuando ella lo ordena, Terry sonrió respondió

–Hasta cuando no lo ordena marchamos, Jim soltó una carcajada por ver la cara de enamorado de Terry, ambos se abrazaban. Candy los vio sentía que el corazón brincaba al verlos tan felices. Albert la veía, se daba cuenta de que con ellos estaría muy bien.

Albert se pasó a su despacho con George y ya no salió, Candy conversaba con las damas muy animadas estaban con ella, Andrea fue una de las que de inmediato se sintió identificada con ella se hizo su amiga, Candy lo notó le daba un poco de tristeza que Ann no hiciera lo mismo, pero ella se quedaba platicando más con Susana y Patricia, que por tomar en cuenta a Candy, esta lo notaba pero ya no dijo nada, tenía que haber una razón, la encontró de inmediato, Ann estaba enamorada de Archie desde América, este no le correspondía porque solo tenía ojos para Candy, lo mismo que de inmediato despejaría para dejar de largo a Archie, Sofía dijo

– Candy los jóvenes que llegaron quienes son. De inmediato Candy dijo

– Chicas, ellos son como mis hermanos, Thomas Stevens y Jim Caterway, después ella muy amable les presentó una a una a las damas, sonreían muy sutiles ante los caballeros. Andrea dijo, si ellos son como tus hermanos los Andrew que son tuyos, ella dijo de inmediato

-Primos, los tres son mis primos, Anthony es mi primo directo a lo que Anthony se molestó por la aclaración, Terry sonrió de medio lado, Candy agregó,

-Chicas venimos a estudiar, pero estos chicos no son nada mío ninguno, así que son tan libres como yo. Todos soltaron risas nerviosas, nadie preguntó nada ante la aclaración de Candy. Terry soltaba una risa, Anthony se le acercó dijo

–Basta Terry sabes bien que no tenemos lazo sanguíneo, es mí pequeña dijo con un poco de posesión en su tono, Terry sonrió de medio lado, agregó

– Ya hizo sus aclaraciones ella no te parece Anthony este se retiró dejando la duda de que él era el único que no pertenecía a hermanos o primos. Anthony se sonrió, Terry lo vio levanto un pulgar se lo indico a él ambos sonrieron.

Terry se fue con Albert este lo invitó al despacho, estaban platicando muy amenos, Terry era de los que tuteaba a Albert, con lo que mejor se sentía conversaban largo tiempo, de rato más llegaban las personas que apoyarían con las clases, Terry y Albert vieron por los ventanales a un joven maestro muy nervioso, viendo mucho a las damas, Albert le dijo a Terry,

-Este no es de fiar no me parece bueno, Terry le respondió

– Acaba de llegar y ya enseñó el cobre dijo sonriendo, por como su mirada se notaba libidinosa, no lo aceptes, no corramos riesgos, mejor que de una vez se vaya, Albert respondió

– Tienes razón me da mala espina, como sea es muy tarde, se tendrá que ir mañana, pero no pasará la noche en la mansión lo llevarán a un cuarto de servicio, hablaré con George, Terry veía más personas, agregó

– Espera, sigue viendo no vaya a ser que alguien más sea igual, ambos sonreían, los demás eran mayores, damas mayores también una religiosa muy hermosa venía al final. Todos estaban en la estancia, cuando Candy la reconoció

-¡Mamá! Hermana María, corrió y ambas se abrazaron, lloraban Tom las vio sus ojos se tornaron igual, Jim se acercó los movió al despacho, donde se encerraron Terry y Albert estaban allí, vieron como cerraban la puerta las damas lloraban,

-Que gusto que esté con nosotros madre, ¿y la señorita Pony?

– Todo está bien allá Candy, vine por un tiempo aquí gracias al señor William, me dieron permiso de participar en una clase para ustedes, mientras este en Escocia, después volveré con la señorita Pony. Candy la abrazaba lloraba mientras los jóvenes, cerraban un poco la intimidad de ellas, luego Jim era abrazado y besado por ella diciendo

– Mi niño, mira qué guapo y grande estas lo abrazaba, Tom, la abrazó a ella, Son muy buenos mis chicos, estar juntos como hermanos, la vida que los une, Dios siempre los trae juntos a mis hijos, Tom le daba un beso en su frente.

Albert sorprendido por las emociones comentó

– Hermana qué bueno que ya llegó necesitaba su consejo, llegó en muy buen momento, bienvenida. Terry se presentó con ella muy conmovido por todo lo que había escuchado. Le beso su mano, esta le acarició el rostro,

- Te conozco eres el pequeño de Eleonor Baker, si eres Terry, estuve en tu nacimiento hijo. Terry se sorprendió, ella dijo juguetonamente,

- No te preocupes muchacho a nadie le diré nada de tu marca secreta, soltaron a reírse, la abrazó, Terry le dijo

– ¿Conoce a mi madre?

- Si viajaba y ella tuvo sus dolores de parto sin previo aviso naciste en un tren muy aprisa ambos sonreían, tu padre no hallaba con que pagarme por estar ahí, después en New York, hospitalizaron a tu madre, la acompañe un tiempo hasta que fue dada de alta, pude tomar de nuevo mi camino. Terry sorprendido dijo

-Vaya ahora tendré que llamarla mamá como Candy sonrió leve, Candy celosa respondió

–No, ella es mi mamá, no tuya. Jim y Tom estaban serios, no jugaban.

—Solo fue un decir Candy dijo Terry. La madre dijo

- Cariño no seas celosa, yo soy mamá de todos, eres mi niñita la abrazó.

Tom notó que Ann no se acercó a Candy y a la hermana María, pero también notaba que estaba muy metida en su papel y realmente ella si tenía una madre, mientras ellos, solo tenían a ella como madre, las adopciones de Tom y Jim, fueron de hombres solos sin pareja, esto los unió más a Candy, pues ella también estuvo en ese papel de adopción, lo sorprendente fue saber que quien la había adoptado era un joven de poco más edad que Tom y Candy no era posible verlo como padre, sin embargo lo amaba y respetaba, pues en su vida el tuvo un rol más cercano a Candy, que hasta sus propios hermanos.

Llegaba la noche fueron asignadas todas las habitaciones, George se encargaba de un maestro joven, mismo que Terry y Albert vigilaban, pues sospechaban de este desde que llegó, después se enteraban que no era un maestro sino un hombre refugiado de la guerra, a lo que le daban dinero, un boleto para Irlanda para que se fuera a con su familia, Albert estaba un poco molesto Terry lo noto, estos estuvieron platicando hasta altas horas de la noche, concluyó

– Estamos cerca de la guerra aquí, vas a tener que estar al pendiente aquí todos son mayores Terry, los más grandes son Alister, Tom y tu, por ello tomaran decisiones cuando no este, si es necesario viajar, viajarán, si es necesario ir a Inglaterra, irán, y de ser necesario por cualquier emergencia los espero en América, sabes moverte, no quiero en riesgo a nadie, Alister ha estado muy serio me dijo que desea unirse a la guerra en defensa, pero no puedo darle mi autorización sus padres ya murieron, hable con él Archie no está de acuerdo, es lo único que le queda de su familia directa somos muy pocos, lo hemos perdido todo, no es justo que ahora desee irse como piloto a pelear, no estoy de acuerdo, Candy ya lo sabe, le dijo que si este se iba, ella iría tras de él le dio su palabra, lo culpo de si algo le sucedía a ella por ir tras de él, vigílalo, Candy se irá por cumplir con su palabra, no quiero perder a quien tanto amo desde niña, por favor no lo permitas, si es necesario amárrala y sonrieron.


	3. Dama Decente

**Capítulo III**

**Dama Decente**

En eso entró Tom y Alister habló con los tres diciéndoles lo mismo, que la mansión en Inglaterra es de los Grandchester, que Terry se haría cargo de llevarlos, que todos son mayores que solo están culminando sus estudios, que no pueden tampoco cuidar de quienes no desean ser cuidados, Alister estaba serio no decía nada, Terry y Albert lo entendieron, sabían que este se iría, si se le daba la oportunidad.

Pasaron los días Albert se fue con George, las clases estuvieron bien, todos tranquilos en plena armonía tomaban danza, administración, equitación, ética, moral, deportes, música, eso era un afine a todo lo que muchos tenían, más cuando se trató de talento Ann era buena en el piano, Archie se lo valoraba y de religión Candy era una experta pues se sabía mucho de la biblia desde niña con su madre María, en equitación todos eran buenos, desde niños por sus formas de vida, los mejores se destacaban por dominar a los caballos, una tarde llegaron los Legan todo cambió, el semblante de ambos eran problemas seguros, la que se divertía con ellos fue Susana quien le seguía la corriente a Neil, Sofía que era muy amable trataba con amabilidad a Elisa, dándole un poco de cortesía.

Las travesuras de Niel y Elisa por los celos que le cobraban a Candy tuvieron consecuencias con los demás pues Candy salía bien librada, estos siempre fueron bastante discretos casi imposible de culpar, sin embargo Candy no podía culpar a otros como las sospechas que siempre les incluía a los Legan

Pasaron los meses fueron a Inglaterra, donde la mansión se lucía los días de lluvia, la tranquilidad fueron momentos mágicos para todos, una tarde mientras Annie tocaba el piano, se quedó sola, Archie la escuchaba este sonriendo por lo virtuosa que era Annie, ella se levantó para salir, Archie se le atravesó cortando su paso,

-Annie me gustaría saber si es posible, o si se puede… si es que no hay alguien, quieres tal vez,… ella al verlo nervioso y solo por salir a pasear contestó

- Archie si, este preguntó

– ¿si? ella confirmo

–Sí y este sonrió, la abrazó dándole un beso muy cálido, sorprendiendo a Annie en ese momento ella _pensaba que le preguntaría si deseaba salir a caminar o conversar, no si la besaría pero ella estaba fascinada, por fin el chico que le agradaba se había fijado_ en ella. Archie era novio de Annie.

Algunas damas salían de compras Andrea y Sofía le pidieron a Tom que las acompañara, este de inmediato accedió. Sofía estaba muy amable y risueña, mientras que Andrea notaba que Sofía se ponía muy feliz ante Tom sonreía, siempre que Tom le dirigía la palabra Sofía estaba lista con una sonrisa y una mirada enamorada, sin poderlo evitar estaba fascinada con él este se avergonzaba de que la hermosa dama lo eligiera ante tanto caballero noble,

-Sofía no tengo gran fortuna, ni pertenezco a la alta sociedad, me gusta la vida del campo, vivo en un Rancho, le comentaba con la seguridad y el orgullo de ser quien es y que la dama ya no lo vería tan coquetamente.

- Tom mi madre nació en un rancho mi Padre era de ciudad, el murió y estoy encargada con mi Tío el hermano de mi madre por eso estoy aquí, pero mi mamá y mi abuelo son de un rancho muy hermoso.

– ¿De verdad Sofía?

- Si Tom tus manos dicen que eres muy trabajador, los hombres de rancho tienen así sus manos, Tom sonreía _pensó ella me acepta como soy._

- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia Sofía?

- Me encantaría Tom, que conocieras a mi familia, mi abuelo te agradará mucho, es un hombre sencillo pero muy bueno.

Sofía admiraba a Tom, quien estaba muy apenado por ser amado por una dama, Alister conversaba con Patricia ambos congeniaban muy bien, pero en el fondo solo pensaba en poder enlistarse, salieron a caminar fueron a una feria, ahí vieron enlistarse a varios caballeros y Alister se enlistaba, ella lo vio no dijo nada pero se daba cuenta que en ellos solo había una buena amistad.

Elisa y Susana peleaban por Terry y Anthony quien siempre se les desaparecían, Candy mejoraba ahora en el cantó pues se le dificultaba el piano así que mejor desarrollo la voz, una tarde le cantaba a su mamá el ave maría ella le tocaba la melodía, fue cuando la descubrieron sus hermanos Tom y Jim algunas damas se enternecían al escucharla, el que estaba perdido era Terry que al escucharla su corazón empezó a latir muy acelerado, se dio cuenta que Candy movía todo su ser interior. Anthony apreciaba a Candy pero al darle el beso a Terry este ya no guardo esperanzas, no le gustaba ser relegado por Grandchester.

Una tarde salieron a montar ya que la mayoría lo hacía en la mañana fueron por la tarde, los sorprendió la lluvia y ambos se quedaron en una sección lejana a la casa, cubriéndose para no mojarse, fue esa tarde que llovía tanto que Terry se le declaraba a Candy pero la respetaba mucho por la confianza que William había dado a él, además el era un caballero y Candy era una dama, ambos se besaban.

-Candy me enamore de ti desde que pasaste a enlodarme y te bese,

-Eso te pasa por andar robando besos Terry

-Me gustas mucho no sabía que fuera tu primer novio,

-Estas acostumbrada a tener novias, ella se molestaba un poco.

El cuido de Candy la respetaba mucho, sus caricias sutiles y con respeto, sus besos siempre fueron con amor genuino, mucho distanciamiento pues Candy no confiaba en nadie. A partir de allí cambiaron mucho las cosas sobre todo en ellos pues eran novios, se daban cuenta, solo hasta allí pues ellos regresaron noche el día de la lluvia, nadie los alcanzó a descubrir, sin embargo Terry y Candy se llevaban muy bien.

Una tarde estaba muy molesta Susana pues Candy le había ganado a Terry, despechada estaba llorando Neil se acercó este le dijo que fueran a caminar se la llevó a los establos, sin previo aviso le dijo

– No debes llorar por un tonto como ese teniéndome a mi aquí, este le quito la ropa, ella estaba toda asustada este se aprovecho de ella, la hizo suya causando dolor en ella lloraba más, pues no tuvo el tacto suficiente para seducirla solo poseerla, le dijo

– Es normal todas lloran la primera vez, después les encanta, iré a verte diario hasta que ya no te duela verás que te gustará.

Por las noches muy tarde entraba a su habitación, aunque esta estaba dolida este le decía que era para que no sufriera, le hacía de nuevo el tener relaciones. Una mañana se sentía mal Candy paso a revisarla esta le pidió discreción de inmediato entendió, le dio unos medicamentos, se alivió pronto pero Candy de inmediato envió un telegrama a Albert diciéndole la urgencia en la que Neil había seducido a Susana.

Antes de la ida a Escocia era llamada Susana y en seguida Niel, ya no se incorporaban a las clases, Candy sabía la razón, Albert había intervenido.

Llegaba el invierno todos regresarían a Escocia, los Andrew al igual que los que los de América regresarían para pasar las navidades con sus familias, Terry se quedaría en Inglaterra a esperar a sus Padres.

Días antes de su salida, Elisa al saber que Susana y Niel fueron llamados a América para casarse fraguó una idea para atrapar a Anthony, pero esa noche ella se revolvió de habitación y entró en la de Terry que estaba dormido, ella no hizo ruido solo se recostó en la cama y por la mañana que despertaba, Terry se asustó

Candy pasaba por el pasillo cuando Elisa salía de la recamara, este se quedaba mudo no comprendía porque Elisa estaba ahí, y ella se había equivocado, no quería a Grandchester quería a Anthony pero Candy se desilusionó mucho de Terry ambos terminaron la relación Terry por ofendido por no creerles y Candy por no querer escucharlo, trato de arreglar las cosas pero ella no quiso, sin embargo no dijo nada para no dañar la reputación de Elisa y guardó silencio.

Los alumnos se fueron a América para pasar la navidad, Albert notaba que Candy estaba triste.

- Terry y yo nos hicimos novios, pero no funcionó

- ¿Te faltó al respeto?

- Por supuesto que no, solo no funcionó.

Elisa sonreía pues Candy no dijo nada, ella guardaba la esperanza de atrapar a Anthony, quien ignoraba porque Terry y Candy ya no eran amigos. Pero el tampoco estaba interesado en Candy, su orgullo herido lo hizo entablar amistad con Andrea.

- Anthony ¿Sabes si Terry vendrá a América?

- No, tengo entendido que se queda en Inglaterra para pasar las fiestas con sus Padres.

Pasaban las fechas navidades después regresarían a Escocia para retomar el curso de sus estudios, Terry guardaba la esperanza de aclarar las cosas con Candy, pero ella en el tiempo que estuvo en América se refugió en su familia. Albert estaba muy contento pues sus sobrinos contaban con una amistad con diferentes señoritas y el estuvo todo el tiempo con Candy, fueron a bailes, reuniones de negocios y en todos Candy siempre lo acompañó la navidad había sido maravillosa entre Anthony quien estaba enamorado de Andrea, Candy quien trataba de olvidad a Terry y Albert que estaba feliz de contar con ella.

Albert llevaba a sus oficinas a Candy y en ocasiones a Anthony pues los Cornwall visitaban a la familia lejana en la noche navideña, bailes y eventos donde sus sobrinos se encontraban con sus novias y él se quedaba con Candy con la seguridad de que al menos no estaba solo, pues ella no lo trataba como un padre, sino como un amigo. Después de horas de conversación…

- Candy hemos llevado siempre una gran amistad, quiero que confíes en mí.

- Albert… vi salir a una chica de su habitación, y me moleste, mejor es que terminemos.

- Bueno Candy si no le vas a perdonar eso y que esa chica no tiene decencia pues es que tu amor por el no es firme, una dama decente no entraría a la habitación de un caballero.

- Lo sé, pero lo nuestro termino y no quiero hablar más de ello por favor ni una sola palabra con el de esto.

- Candy esto queda entre nosotros, no tengo porque evaluar la situación y solo espero que esa dama no sea de las alumnas que están en la casa. Ya Niel se comprometió con Susana y se casarán el deja sus estudios y su Padre lo unió a los negocios.

- Comprendo… es una lástima Niel lastimo mucho a Susana físicamente no tuvo ni la más mínima delicadeza para con ella.

- Hablaré con él para que sea mejor esposo si es que me escucha.

Cuando regresaban a Escocia Alister se desapareció a nadie les avisó fue mucho después que se daban cuenta que se había enlistado a la guerra se había marchado. Paty se sentía mal porque ella era su amiga sabía que se había enlistado, esta se lo comentaba con mucha pena a Anthony, quien le entendía pues al final Alister era mayor y haría lo que fuera por su voluntad.

Candy se daba cuenta se molestaba, sufría en silencio para no empeorar la situación. Candy estaba con la cabeza baja, _pensaba como hay personas que nunca valoran lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden, Alister tiene personas que lo aceptamos, lo queremos y lo hemos protegido, tienen a Archie su único hermano, me tiene a mí su amiga que siempre lo hemos sido desde niños, tiene a su familia sin embargo eso es egoísta de su parte, porque no debe ser así, no se preocupa y no respeta que lo amamos no es justo, lo quiero mucho y jamás lo podré entender, no sé si algún día pueda perdonarle lo que nos hizo al abandonarnos, muchos van a la guerra por obligación, el perdió a toda su familia aun así va a la guerra demostrándonos cuanto somos para a él_. Candy lloraba Anthony la abrazó, le dijo muy decidida

- Un día lo veras le dirás que a las personas no se les deja se les protege, pero no se les abandona, el nos abandono a nosotros que somos su familia y ahora debemos apoyar a Archie que está destrozado, por saber que el único hermano que tiene se ha ido, Anthony no lo olvides, yo si se querer a mi familia el no sabe hacerlo.

-Candy es una decisión de él no debes ponerte así, al final no es tu decisión debemos respetarlo, Paty siente culpa porque ella lo vio enlistarse y Archie está muy mal porque este le dijo hasta el cansancio que no se enlistara, que lo hiciera por nosotros que somos su familia.

Terry envió un telegrama avisándole a Albert donde le avisaba lo que Alister había hecho y Albert al recibirlo temía por Candy, por lo que le había advertido,

Mientras que Terry la tenía todo el tiempo vigilada y cuidada, pues fue su novia, la amaba con todo su ser, en cuanto Albert volviera quería re hacer su noviazgo y pedir su mano estaba muy seguro de su amor por ella aun molesta la convencía de que nada había ocurrido y pensaba _Candy mi amor no quiero que hagas una locura por ese tonto de Alister_.

Una tarde todos buscaban a Candy y no la encontraron, ella dejo una carta que volvería con Alister que había empeñado su palabra, lo traería de regreso así fuera arrastrando, nadie sabía cómo se había ido Candy o porque medio, si como enfermera o como lo había logrado nadie sabía nada. Terry estaba angustiado no era justo ya odiaba a Alister era un inconsciente, ella cumpliría su palabra, Tom se quedaba de responsable y la hermana María hablaba con Albert que había llegado. Desde que supo lo de Alister, esta le dio una carta a Albert dijo,

-Jamás la deje ir lloraba angustiada, mientras Jim y Tom la abrazaban.

_Querido Albert_

_ Me voy, no huyendo como te lo prometí, sino por cumplir mi palabra con Alister, que no es justo lo que hizo y demostrarle que es un ser que no nos ama, que no ha pensado en nosotros, no tenía tu consentimiento aun así se fue, lo encontraré y veré la forma de que regrese prometo estar bien, te pido que me cuides a mis hermanos, a mi madre, a Anthony y a Archie quien sé, que está sufriendo por su hermano al igual que nosotros por favor no me sigas, no te expongas, sin algo te sucede a donde he de volver._

_ Sabes que se cuidarme mucho y que estaré bien, también sé de lo que eres capaz por mí, por eso te escribo esta carta para que sepas que te odiaré si vas a la guerra por mí, que eres muy importante para mí y más de lo que puedo decir, el mejor amigo, y mi familia, por eso sabes que no podrás ir por mí, pero te hago un juramento que regresaré y estaré muy pronto donde nunca debí alejarme de tus brazos Albert, con todo mi cariño_

_Candy Andrew _

Albert termino de leer lloraba amargamente, dándole la carta a su madre quien la mantuvo guardada sin abrir, Terry lloraba y se enfurecía por todo, porque es el amor de él, ellos estaban por volver a retomar su noviazgo. Todos lloraban, Jim regresaba a América con la hermana María, Tom pedía la mano de Sofía se casaban en América, Archie y Ann hacían lo mismo, Niel y Susana eran casados de forma obligatoria por obvias razones, estaba embarazada, Elisa regresaba a América molesta porque ya no podría estar cerca de Anthony. En Escocia se quedaban Andrea, Patricia y Anthony un tiempo en espera de noticias de Candy junto a Albert.

Albert tomaba angustiado por Candy. Terry se fue a Inglaterra, una noche Anthony lo acompañó ambos hablaban de Candy y se consolaban, Anthony le decía que también la quería, que Elisa le rompió la rienda de su caballo, que Andrea lo monto en vez de Candy y no traía como frenar al caballo, fue a salvarla. Albert se sorprendió,

- No sabía nada de eso, Tío los Legan siempre se involucran en problemas pero se saben limpiar las manos y salen bien librados de todo.

Albert lloraba hasta que se fueron a descansar retirándose y Anthony ordeno que ya no le dieran más bebida, Albert en su habitación recordaba el amor que sentía por Candy, porque todos la amaban, era una mujer que daría su vida por los demás. Se quedo cansado y dormido tenía que regresar a América pero antes buscaría a Candy, envió investigadores privados, usó sus contactos.

Anthony estaba molesto por como Candy tomaba decisiones drásticas y que ella era un miembro más de la familia, se consolaba con Andrea su novia, ellos se entendieron muy bien, el llanto llevó al consuelo, el consuelo a los besos, las caricias, se entregaba al amor de los brazos de Andrea, ella lo amaba por ser tan noble el amor que tanto guardaba y no podía manifestar, había encontrado el amor en una mujer que lo comprendía, lo amaba, al saber que era su primera vez sintió un compromiso como caballero y habló con Albert y ambos pidieron la mano de Andrea para Anthony.

Este viajo a Escocia, entregó en el altar a Anthony todo se manejo muy privado. Patricia se fue a América regresando con la familia, sin embargo se mantenía a tanto de Alister, de las investigaciones del paradero de Candy.

Andrea y Anthony se fueron a América para Albert eso fue ideal pues Archie y Anthony junto a George administraban los negocios en América y eso le daba la oportunidad de seguir en Europa y continuar con las investigaciones de Candy y Alister.

Contrató más investigadores los envió a buscar a Alister y Candy, después el Duque Richard le enviaba un telegrama que Terry se había ido enlistado a la guerra para buscar a Candy, este lo comprendió fue novio de Candy y la amaba ahora él como cabeza de la familia no podía irse, pues si corría riesgos quedaría en la ruina incluyendo a Archie y Anthony con sus familias, sin poder hacer nada frustrado ante la situación se hacía cargo de los negocios en América.


	4. Rescate

**Capítulo IV**

**Corazón Guerrero**

**Rescate **

Pasaron meses donde la guerra estaba en su plenitud, había muertos, heridos por doquier, Candy estaba en un hospital cerca de los pilotos y soldados, cuando le informaban de pilotos, les preguntaba por Alister algunos lo conocían otros no, decían que era muy bueno, que no caería nunca, pero no fue así.

Candy se hizo muy amiga de todos en el hospital de mucha confianza y muy valerosa, salvaba a todos, corría riesgos pero salía triunfante, un doctor joven la observaba y la admiraba, pero en su mirada notaba que siempre buscaba a alguien, _pensando que estaba perdidamente enamorada_ sonreía, _este pensaba que el piloto al que tanto buscaba, que había hecho venir a la guerra era el ser amado que tanto deseaba encontrar, todo el tiempo confiaba en ella_, pero Candy descubría que muchas personas son obligadas a venir a la guerra, quienes eran muy patrióticos los salvaba, los protegía tomaba su valor, ella los cuidaba pero los que no deseaban estar en la guerra y le contaban, ella los pasaba a soldados incapacitados permanentemente sin que se dieran cuenta, si había la oportunidad de regresarlos a su patria lo hacía haciendo firmar al doctor en coincidencia a una cirugía, era un lugar tan revuelto que nadie lo notaba. Sin embargo, sin que lo notaran ella hacía que esas personas tuvieran un nuevo inicio. Y es que las heridas de la guerra eran enormes.

-David no te preocupes estarás bien, solo debes cuidarte mucho ahora que te regresan, tu familia te aceptará como sea y te protegerán. Enviaba a un jovencito a su casa en un avión donde llevaban cadáveres a América, el estaba incapacitado porque no veía bien, debido a un golpe en la cabeza, una tremenda herida que llevaba en un costado, sin embargo Candy sabía que se curaría, que no volvería jamás a la guerra, sonreía.

Terry encontró a Alister lo llevaba a un hospital para que lo atendieran, Terry lucía más maduro, con el cabello corto muy atractivo y fuerte, se veía mucho mejor ahora, inscribió en el campamento a Alister daba sus datos, estaba sentado frente al médico que le informaba como lo había encontrado, que posiblemente no se salvaría por la espalda llegaba Candy, se informaba de quien había traído a Alister al escuchar su voz, Terry se levantó sorprendido era Candy de enfermera en el hospital, el médico salía diciéndole,

–él lo trajo, me llaman a cirugía, siga llenando el cuestionario, tengo una operación, Candy lo vio el volteo a verla, era Terry frente a ella estaba su novio Terry vestido de capitán, ambos al verse se abrazaron, la besaba desesperado,

- Candy mi amor por fin te encontré,

- Terry porque viniste, no debiste, pudo haberte pasado algo.

Lloraban juntos, mientras el doctor operaba a Alister para salvar sus piernas. Ella se iba a cirugía con Alister, Terry se quedaba en espera para buscar la manera de que volviera así que enviaba un telegrama a Albert informándole que los había encontrado.

Pasaban días y Terry regresaba del campo de batalla, Alister no estaba bien, pero lo enviarían a su casa porque era probable que no se salvará, así que cambio las cosas lo enviarían a Escocia donde Candy dio sus datos, su dirección, era llevado por los mismos que llevaban a los mutilados, allí iba Alister sin lentes no veía bien no hablaba bien, Candy le había dormido la lengua, así que no podía solicitar lentes, Candy se encargó de que Alister jamás pudiera regresar. Pero el doctor no lo daba con vida, solo que Candy lo ignoraba, esta lo hacía ver más grave para que no pudiera volver.

Lo puso como incapacitado permanente al llegar, su historial fue enviado con los Andrew, lo recibió Albert, reconoció de inmediato la letra de Candy se le hizo de nuevo un historial médico, donde este no se recuperaba, fallecería en el trayecto a América. Albert estaba molesto _pensaba Candy fue por él, ella lo había enviado quedando atrapada en el sistema militar_.

En América Andrea se aliviaba de un hijo varón y fallecía al dar a luz, Anthony quedaba desolado porque Andy no soportó el nacimiento por complicaciones posteriores. Archie y Annie tuvieron una pequeña niña y pasaban los meses.

Albert al recibir el telegrama de Terry, envío hombres para secuestrar a Terry y a Candy, con ello podían darlos por muertos en la guerra, pues el ya había perdido a Alister con la responsabilidad de que fue por su propia iniciativa pero Candy no.

Candy buscaba la forma de salirse y fingir que Terry también estaba herido, ella tenía que sacarlo de ahí, se sentía culpable de que el viniera por ella y por Alister. Terry todo el tiempo se iba duraba semanas, volvía, eso fue una angustia constante para Candy, por no saber cuándo dejaría de volver, ella no podía regresarse porque fue voluntaria, tendría que venir otra en su lugar, seguía investigando, le dieron otras opciones entre sus compañeras, una que te cases que te reclame, otra que te embaraces, y que te tengas que ir de aquí por tu hijo, sonreía. Pasaba una semana Terry no regresaba, hasta que se cumplió un mes volvía

– Me extrañaste amor, la besaba sonreía, estaba lastimado pero verla era la mejor medicina que él tenía, solo saber que ella estaba ahí, lo hacía ser valiente, fuerte, sabía que ella contaba con él y su amor había brincado demasiadas barreras

- Tonto, claro que si me tienes angustiada, le comentó

-Mira amor me dieron unas medallitas para ti mi cielo por ser bueno, soy bueno para ti. Candy la veía traía medallas muy importantes, por salvar a un grupo de soldados, otra por valentía y honor, otras más que ella no sabía bien y no le interesaban como ver que el estaba ahí, vivo con ella. Se lo hacía saber.

- Terry, debes cuidarte sin ti no volveré a casa estuve investigando, me dicen que debo casarse con alguien importante, este debe reclamarla. Terry sonreía de medio lado sabía que él la podía reclamar pero debe estar allá, la otra opción es que quede embarazada, este sonreía, le dijo

– Mi amor que esperamos a trabajar, ambos soltaban risas por cómo se expresaba Terry para hacerle el amor quedar embarazada. Candy se avergonzaba toda por lo que proponía, pero si ella quedaba embarazada a él lo dejarían ahí, y no era bueno embarazarse solo para escapar, Terry la amaba y hasta la guerra fue por ella. Elisa se había metido a su habitación y juraba que el nunca la vio hasta que salía. Ella le creía pero de ahí a tener relaciones solo para escapar.

Terry sabía que si Albert casaba a Anthony con Candy ellos podían llevársela de la guerra y este volvía a enviar un telegrama para saber si podían buscar un matrimonio con Candy y sacarla, pues él podía escaparse. Hacerse pasar por muerto y salir de ahí. Suspiraba en el campamento después de enviar el telegrama y salía a buscar a Candy.

Candy por su parte pensaba en que podía hacerlo pasar por incapacitado y sacarlo de la guerra y ella podía irse en un convoy a otro cuartel y escapar.

Un par de hombres observaban a Terry y lo seguían, sin darle oportunidad le dieron un golpe noqueándolo y se llevaron a Terry. Pasaban semanas Candy no sabía de Terry, ella veía todo el tiempo a los muertos y Terry al no volver, pensó lo peor.

Albert en Escocia continuaba recibiendo notificaciones y sabía que Anthony era viudo podía casarlo con Candy pero estaba en América, y se tardaría mucho, así que sin más tomo los papeles y la caso con él con la finalidad de dejarla libre cuando ya estuviera en América.

Los hombres le enviaron un telegrama diciéndole que habían rescatado a Terry y que iba camino a Inglaterra, con otros documentos, Albert le aviso a Richard y este al recibir a Terry lo convenció de llevarlo a América.

- Albert mandó espías para rescatar a Candy y a ti al perder a Alister.

- ¿Murió? Candy no lo sabe.

- Por supuesto que no, Albert esta ahora viajando cerca de la guerra para rescatarla, y a ti te necesito fuera de Europa, te irás a América.

- Esperare a Candy

- Ella te alcanzará allá, aquí corres peligro, pues un soldado no debe huir y a ti te dieron por muerto, tus cosas se las colocaron a un cadáver.

Candy leía una lista y veía que Terrance Grandchester murió hacía ya dos o tres meses, lloraba sintiéndose culpable por su muerte con la tristeza dejo de luchar por regresar, una noche pensó en la colina y en Albert, en Archie y Annie, cuando pensó en Alister de inmediato lloraba y cambiaba sus pensamientos.

Albert llevo unos documentos avalando que Candy era su esposa, y la reclamaba. Candy recibía la notificación de que su esposo solicitaba que regresará pues se habían equivocado y la pasaron como voluntaria. Al leer quien era su esposo sonrió pensando ¡Albert!

Candy fue trasladada a Suiza, donde su esposo la esperaba, al llegar bajaba de un auto y Albert corría a abrazarla. Ambos en un hotel una suite los resguardaba, pues estaban muy cerca de la guerra y debían salir de inmediato.

Albert le cedía la cama, pero Candy lo beso en los labios y le acepto diciéndole

- Ahora eres mi esposo Albert y gracias por venir por mi hasta aquí. Albert no le quiso contar nada de Alister para que no sufriera y ambos no hablaron de Terry. Se dejaron llevar por la pasión del momento, y si eran validos los documentos pero él pensaba darle la libertad.

- Candy estás segura que me amas, para esto…

- Albert ya viví muchas muertes, te arriesgas a venir y me conviertes en tu esposa, no voy a convertirte en viudo o divorciado, haremos que funcione, ¿Si tu lo deseas?

- Por supuesto que lo deseo Candy. Este la tomo en sus brazos y la beso, iniciando una entrega desesperada, para Candy era la primera vez que estaría en una entrega de amor, él lo supo pues aunque fue novia de Terry con la guerra ambos no tuvieron oportunidad, ahora esa oportunidad la tenían ellos.

Candy se entregó con todo su amor, Albert siempre la había cuidado, ahora como su esposa el había arriesgado todo y ella lo premiaba con mucho amor, temerosa al besarlo y ambos al amarse, temblaban del deseo y la adrenalina de lo vivido.

Albert hizo de Candy su mujer y ambos se amaron, al querer escapar de Suiza, fueron cerradas las fronteras para cuidarse de los alemanes, este envió un Telegrama a Anthony donde le informaba que Candy y el se habían casado que ya la había sacado de Alemania que pronto se irían a Escocia pero que tardarían mucho en el proceso.

- Candy tengo que decirte una mala noticia.

- Lo sé Albert, se que murió y que fue por mi culpa.

- No Candy nada es tu culpa mi amor. La besaba y ella bajaba el rostro. Albert le estaba informando por Alister mientras Candy lo entendía por saber de Terry.

Pero ambos extendían el beso y las caricias, llevados por el placer de amarse olvidaban el tema. Albert se entregaba a Candy con un amor nuevo. Pasaron dos meses en Suiza, Candy quedo embarazada y Albert se la llevaba por Italia para llevarse a Candy a América, pues el camino de Escocia estaba mucho más complicado.

En el intento estos se detuvieron y cruzaron por Francia hasta llegar a Inglaterra, de ahí pararon un par de meses más.

- Candy te ves hermosa mi amor mírate el embarazo te hace lucir preciosa

- Albert soy muy feliz, que será un niño o una niña.

- Lo que sea, pero que este sano y que sea feliz mi amor.

- Tienes razón. Porque te arreglas tanto ¿A dónde vas?

- Vamos juntos saldremos y como te ves preciosa pues el único que debe arreglarse soy yo.

- ¡Adulador!

- Veremos a Richard Grandchester, al parecer tiene varios documentos que necesita que le firme.

- ¡Albert! No puedo, como le voy a decir que yo soy la culpable de la muerte de Terry ¡No puedo!

- Terry no está muerto Candy. El fue rescatado, y está en América.

- Pero hace meses me dijiste que… ¿Quién murió?

- Candy… murió Alister antes de llegar a América. En ese momento se mareo Candy y Albert la abrazó. – Pensante que era Terry ¿y tú lo amas?

- No Albert, si pensé que era Terry de hecho pensé que hablábamos de él. Pero soy tu esposa y te amo Albert, el fue mi novio y lo nuestro no había funcionado, después volvimos cuando rescató a Alister pero ambos nos volvimos a separar.

Albert lucía aterrado, por la confusión él no tenía ninguna duda amaba y mucho a Candy ambos se entregaban a la pasión de manera completa, lo notaba por Candy pero ahora con esto le dio temor.

Candy notaba la turbación en Albert y le dijo al oído

-Sr. Andrew no pienses que no te amo, sabes que si y mucho. Albert cerró sus ojos y ella lo beso. Poco a poco dejaron la cita pendiente pues ambos decidieron dejarlo para otro día, ellos con todo y su embarazo se demostraban que si eran el uno para el otro.

- Candy te amo, cuando nos casamos pensaba darte tu libertad de nuevo, pero… Candy le puso el dedo en la boca y le respondió

- Nada importa ya. Una entrega no se da para salir del paso o para salir de la guerra, estaba feliz y libre cuando fuiste por mí, me entregue segura de que lo nuestro podía funcionar y todo lo que hemos pasado, me dice que ha funcionado. Tomo sus manos y en su barriga desnuda las colocó. El bebe comenzó a moverse, Albert sonrió.

-Anthony tiene un hijo perdió a su esposa cuando nació y Archie tuvo una niña con Annie, ahora tenemos el turno de averiguar que nos envía Dios.

- Albert, nos envía amor. Candy tomo sus labios ella estaba desnuda en su cama y el a su lado. Albert para no lastimarla la volteaba para amarla sin ajustar su vientre.

- ¡Albert! Te amo.

- Y yo a ti mi amor.


	5. Una nueva Andrew

**Capítulo V**

**Corazón Guerrero**

**Una nueva Andrew**

En América, todo funcionaba con trastornos, los cambios por la guerra eran atrofiantes en los negocios las cosas no marchaban bien, los O`Brien perdieron todo, y Paty debía casarse, sus padres ya no podían dejarla sin marido, ahí fue que se encontraron con Anthony quien había enviudado y el Padre de Paty habló con él, este asombrado por la pérdida de los negocios, dijo que Paty era una dama que merecía casarse con un hombre soltero, no un viudo como él, pero al haber sido novia de Alister ella no había vuelto a ver joven alguno y eso lo hizo aceptar el compromiso, sorprendida Paty al ver a Anthony sonriendo con un pequeño en sus brazos, conversaron.

-Si Paty, Andrea murió días después de dar a luz y Alister… Candy lo envió a Escocia, para cuando lo trasladaban a América ya no sobrevivió el viaje.

- Si lo sé. Candy me envió una carta hace mucho tiempo avisándome que lo enviaban, mi Padre investigó y tu Tío nos confirmo la mala noticia.

- Quisiera pedirte una oportunidad para cortejarte.

- Anthony es un honor, mira qué hermoso hombrecito te acompaña, por supuesto que sí, mi Padre se irá a Florida en unos días, será difícil vernos si piensas cortejarme Anthony.

- Si es así Paty, pudieras aceptar ser mi esposa y quedarte con nosotros.

- ¡Anthony! Si, si, si.

Paty tomo al pequeño en sus brazos, Anthony al verse libre de los suyos, le tomo el mentón y le dio un beso, después se arrodillo y sacó un anillo de su chaqueta, Paty estaba ruborizada por completo y aceptó.

Archie y Annie se trasladaron a Chicago, New York era un embarque importante pero estaba teniendo demasiados problemas para vivir, Anthony los siguió informándoles que pronto llegaría Albert y Candy.

Terry estaba con su madre en New York y vio cuando los Andrew salían para Chicago, ahí se encontró con Archie y Anthony.

-Anthony, ¿Ya regreso Candy? La estoy esperando pero no ha regresado.

- No, Terry, ahora es la esposa de mi Tío Albert y se cerraron las fronteras de Suiza, ellos estaban saliendo por Francia, deben haber visto a tu Padre tal vez si fueron a Inglaterra.

- Bueno Anthony, yo le mande un telegrama a Albert para que casara a Candy contigo y así poder sacarla de Alemania.

- Si pero estaba en América, mi hijo no podía viajar era muy pequeño, ahora estoy por contraer matrimonio con Patricia O`Brien, dale gracias que no me case con Candy, porque jamás me hubiera separado de ella.

- Vaya que madurez la tuya, era para salvar a tu prima. Archie escuchaba y se quedaba serio, Candy fue a la guerra por su hermano y lo seguro era que Albert le informaría que Stear no había sobrevivido. Archie agregó

- Bueno Terry deberías rehacer tu vida, si Candy se casó con Albert, ella lo ama desde niña, crees que se separaría de quien siempre ha amado.

- No Archie, Candy y yo nos hicimos novios en Alemania de nuevo, antes de que me rescataran.

- Si me imagino y eso fue hace un año ¿No?

- Si, hace un año y unos meses.

- Y Candy ¿sabe que te rescataron?

- Ya se lo ha de haber dicho Albert. Su Padre adoptivo. Ambos se rieron tanto Archie como Anthony y este dijo

- Para casarse con Candy dejo de ser su Padre adoptivo. Firmo todos los documentos y se llevó seis meses para poder rescatar a su princesa. La última vez que supe de ellos seguían casados.

Terry se quedó mudo, Archie subió al auto y Anthony lo acompañó, ambos se despidieron pero Terry se quedo mudo sin decir nada, a caso Candy lo había olvidado. Después de todo lo que ambos pasaron para estar juntos. Eleonor vio a Terry en medio de la calle de pie y lo llamó

- Terrance, hijo, vámonos ya por favor.

- Si madre.

La pequeña niña nació y Candy sudaba por todo su cuerpo. Albert había traído a su hija al mundo y ambos estaban solos, sonriendo Albert dijo

- Candy acaba de nacer nuestra hija, nació como su Padre… en Escocia.

- Si, estamos cerca… dices que tal vez dos días caminando y estaremos en Tierras Andrew.

- Si mi amor, pero no caminaras, encontré la forma para trasladarnos, un hombre me presará un carruaje y llegaremos por fin a casa.

- Si, necesitamos llegar, no puedes tener así a tus princesas.

- Candy yo solo tengo una princesa y la tengo en mis brazos, tu… te convertiste en mi reina cuando nos casamos.

- ¡Albert! Te amo, soy tan feliz… la tía Elroy debe estarse riendo por todo lo que hemos pasado… su dichoso Jefe… manejando un auto, siendo cocinero y doctor, para terminar como chofer y llevar a su esposa a casa.

- Por ti… soy todo Candy

- Mi amor, gracias por rescatarme, por cuidarme, que sería de mí sin ti a mi lado Albert.

- No lo sé, pero yo no sería el hombre más feliz del mundo en este momento.

Lo que serian dos días, se convirtieron en cinco, por fin llegaban al castillo Andrew en Escocia, ambos eran atendidos y descansaban, la pequeña fue llamada Rosemary, al parecerse tanto a su Padre, Candy no lo dudo.

- Albert deberías comentarle a Anthony, para que sepa que nuestra hija lleva el nombre de su madre.

- Envié un telegrama, sabes están en Chicago, dicen que si vamos tengamos mucho cuidado, al parecer hay muchos problemas allá, los negocios bajaron, estamos mejor aquí Candy.

- Albert nuestra hija está muy pequeña para viajar, ya viste todo lo que hemos pasado, es mejor estar aquí un tiempo,

- Candy, Richard me envió un telegrama preguntando si estabas divorciada. Tal vez Terry te está buscando, amor.

- Albert ya lo hablamos, por asares del destino eso no paso y estoy segura de estar donde debo, a tu lado, es probable que piense mal de mí, pero lo único que pido es respeto ante mi decisión, y si lo veo ahora pues se encontrará que no soy Candy Andrew sino Candy de Andrew, la madre de esta pequeña princesa que tiene tus ojos Albert.

- ¡Candy! ella los tiene más hermosos.

Albert contestó a todos anunciando el nombre de su primogénita una dulce pequeña con el nombre de su hermosa hermana Rosemary Andrew hija de él y Candy. Con esto le respondía a Richard, a Anthony y Archie.

Anthony al recibir el telegrama y saber donde estaban sonreía, Archie estaba a su lado viendo otros papeles. Anthony le dio con el codo por un costado, haciéndose ver a los ojos mientras que Anthony sonreía de medio lado, mostrándole el telegrama agregó

- Tienes boca de profeta Archie, lo bueno es que le avisaste a Terry, pero no puedo dejar de sentir cierta satisfacción aquí en el pecho, que al final… Candy no se haya quedado con Grandchester, es una pequeña satisfacción saberla una Andrew, y ahora hasta su hija lleva el nombre de mi madre.

- Creo que somos dos, los que sentimos lo mismo Anthony.

George se enteraba que ya había una nueva Andrew, les comentaba a los hermanos de Candy pues gracias a ellos, los Andrew pudieron sopesar las bajas de los negocios, las inversiones fueron movidas a tiempo para no perder en la bolsa de valores, y ahora todo estaba invertido en producción haciendo que hubiera una posibilidad de elevar sus bienes y recuperarse.

-Si Sr. Stevens, Candy tuvo una niña está casada con mi señor William Albert Andrew y ahora son los dichosos padres de la pequeña Rosemary Andrew.

-Ya se lo informó a Jim, Sr. Johnson

- Por supuesto, esta mañana lo vi en la productora de carne y ambos brindamos por la pequeña Rosemary Andrew, la hija de mi señor.

- Bueno, pues entonces brindemos, pero también por la vida de mi hermana Candy, porque ella es una grandiosa mujer.

- Por supuesto señor, ella es mi señora Andrew.

En New York Eleonor recibía a Richard quien ahora sabía que Candy seguía casada y formalmente esposa de Albert, ahora lo comentaba con su esposa y ambos estaban serios, pues Terry no hablaba de otra persona solo de Candy y de todo lo que había pasado en la guerra, sin embargo en la baja de los negocios y para entretenerse, compraron la productora de películas y ahora estaba llevando a cabo un documental de la guerra, increíblemente uno de sus socios era Albert pues los papeles que firmo en Inglaterra al tener bajas los Grandchester se asociaba con Terry en la productora de cine, este con el fin de conservar la amistad con los Grandchester.

Richard no lo tomaba personal, pero temía que Terry si, pues él se fue a la guerra por Candy, aun sin ser novios, y ellos se hicieron novios allá, este recibió una carta de cómo Candy dio por muerto a Terry y cuando este la rescató se lo mencionó pero Candy no lo corroboró sino que decidió continuar con el matrimonio y le dieron seguimiento religioso en Europa, por su insistencia en llevar bien las cosas.

El caso no era muy claro, ni como Candy pensó muerto a Terry, pues eso debían aclararlo ellos, sin embargo al no volver e investigar y que ahora tenía una hija con ella, esto se complicaba, y no sabían cómo decírselo a Terry.

- ¡Hola Papá! ¿Viste a Candy?

- No hijo, no la vi, pero me comentan que es feliz y que decidió quedarse en matrimonio con Albert.

- ¿Qué? Entonces es cierto, lo que me comentó Archie y Anthony, que ella lo amaba desde niña, a pesar de ser su padre adoptivo, ahora con la anulación… ¿y yo? Que fui para ella, un juguete.

-Hijo… no lo tomes así es una mujer y ella estaba en la guerra, Albert la sacó del ahí con sus influencias y no pudieron salir, ella debe estar muy comprometida con él, así que no le quedó elección.

- Y Albert si tuvo elección, sabía de mi amor por ella.

- Y… ¿tú… nunca supiste del amor de él?

- ¿Cómo? ¿ la amaba?

- Pues tengo entendido que desde que la conoció ellos llevan una relación muy unida, y… creo hijo que es tiempo de que la olvides… ella ya eligió.

Terry no respondió, Eleonor lo observaba, temía por él, y pensó _en buscar presentarle buenas damas a su hijo para que olvidará a esa chica, al final era una mujer casada… no tenía caso_.

Sin embargo la mente de Terry _tenía su agonía, su encuentro, su separación y realmente sentía tener derecho a ella, cuantas veces estuvieron a punto de amarse y siempre el recato, la espera, el salir de ahí, para ahora que Albert sin hacer ningún esfuerzo se quedará con ella… y si se sentía comprometida por haberla adoptado, el amor de tanto tiempo cerca de él, no podía ser posible que ella lo haya olvidado, sus besos, sus sonrisas, cuando ella lo cuidaba, todo aquello que los unía, porque…_

Terry una fin de semana estaba tomando en casa molesto sacando conjeturas, cuando llegó su madre con una señorita para mostrarle las pinturas que había traído de Inglaterra, Terry se levantó al ver a una joven muy hermosa a la que su mente le jugaba un truco al verla tan parecida a Candy, fue así que Eleonor los dejaba solos y ella fue seducida por él, a tal grado que hubo que casarse prematuramente, era una dama de nivel alto pero bastante atractiva, Terry respondía con honor ante la joven y ella estaba feliz por el amor tan apasionado que le profesaba Terry.

Contrajeron matrimonio de forma discreta, por la situación en la que se atravesaba pues Terry no podía ser reconocido como el soldado, así que salían de viaje de bodas al sur del estado, dejando varios pendientes de la productora en manos de su administrador.

Albert y Candy regresaban a Chicago después de meses de estar fuera, la pequeña ya crecía y era más grandecita, su Padre era quien la tomaba en sus brazos para que Candy no se agotará

-Candy mira sonríe como tú

- Albert no me consueles, esa pequeña cada día se parece más a ti mi amor. Candy se acercaba a besar a Albert quien sonreía pues estaba en América, no se había tocado tema de Terry, en cuestiones de amor Candy y el gozaban de las mieles de amarse todo el tiempo y ella lo hacía inmensamente feliz, sin embargo el quería asegurarse que ella era feliz y estaba satisfecha con él y si había olvidado por completo a Terry.

Al llegar a América George le comentó que Terry estaba fuera de la ciudad, que vivía en New York, pero todos ignoraban si ya tenía una vida o si seguía esperando a Candy.


	6. Regreso a América

**Capitulo 6**

**Regreso a América**

Arribaban a New York, la pobreza era notoria, ambos ya no viajaron con lujos, la pequeña viajaba con ellos y de la servidumbre que siempre había hoy solo pasajeros solos sin llamar la atención y sin excederse. En el puerto George y dos hombres rectos junto a él, en espera. Candy estaba asombrada abrazaba a la pequeña y la acunaba para cubrirla, había muchas personas con hambre, con sed, ella contaba con alimentos en un bolso de viaje para su hijita, Albert estaba serio sin decir nada la observaba y ella, sacó el alimento y lo compartió a quienes estaban a su alrededor, niños comían desesperados, Candy estaba amorosa y sonriente al ver que Albert no dijo nada, este la abrazó y la tomo por la cintura después tomó a su hija y esta se acurrucó en su hombro, Candy se abrazó y tomo la pequeña maleta con la que viajaban y Albert se la tomaba también.

-Listos para irnos amor.

- Si Candy, George dijo que no trajéramos nada, que él nos recibiría aquí, ahora veo que todo ha cambiado.

- Si debería verse mejor, la guerra ya termino.

-Ahora vienen las consecuencias de la guerra, vendí muchas propiedades de América y ya solo nos quedamos con la casa grande de Lakewood,

- Si, me lo comentaste, pero saldremos adelante.

-Por supuesto Candy, tenemos varias formas de salir de esto. Solo que tardará tiempo todo el país en salir a flote.

- Ya no estamos cerca de la guerra, me dolió despedir a las personas de Escocia.

- No a todas, sabes que estamos en recesión, pero las personas quedaron cubiertas, lo más que se pudo, los bienes de Anthony están asociados con Tom y Jim, los de Archie, los asociamos en varias compañías junto a los míos, y espero que todo esté bien.

-Veras que sí. Volveré a trabajar de enfermera Albert y te apoyaré.

- Me encantaría que lo hicieras, pero no puedo dejarte amor, nuestra hija te necesita más.

- Nos necesita a los dos.

Albert sonrió le tomo los labios después ambos se encaminaron a la fila de pasajeros que bajaban del barco. Candy trataba de ayudarle con la maleta, la pequeña se aferraba fuerte al cuello de Albert, con el movimiento despertó y comenzó a llorar.

- Tranquila mi pequeña, ya llegamos mira allá esta el tío George esperándonos. Candy lo observaba y vio a lo lejos a Terry quien acompañaba a dos damas para un auto, toco la mano de Albert sobándola para hacerle la seña y este levantó el rostro para verlo.

- Albert todo está bien.

-Si Candy, puedes hablar con él si lo pide y si lo deseas.

- Esta bien Albert. Candy no se separó de él, vigilaba la niña hasta que llegaron con George, este junto a dos hombres tomo la maleta de viaje y un papel con los documentos del equipaje que de inmediato los hombres fueron a recoger.

Candy abrazó a George y este sonrió

- Sra. Andrew… se ve hermosa y esta pequeña es nuestra Rosemary. Albert le respondió.

- Si George, nuestra hija, la pequeña se aferró al cuello de Albert para que no se lo quitaran y George sonrió. Terry subía las cosas, daba instrucciones, dio un giro y vio a Albert sobresalía de los pasajeros y vio a la pequeña en sus brazos.

Buscaba con la mirada y por fin la vio ahí estaba Candy, frente a George hablando con él, su sonrisa se veía hermosa. No pudo evitar quedarse viendo como detenido en el tiempo, tres años de que la dejo de ver, de estar en el frente y de la guerra, de tenerla tan cerca y perderla, ahora estaba ahí con… Albert volteo y lo vio, este levantó la mano saludando y dio oportunidad a Terry de acercarse, lo estaba llamando, _Albert lo llamaba, lo saludaba, entonces, no era esposo de Candy o… pero ya estaba casado él también… no… la niña es de ella_, camino a paso firme dudoso de todo.

- Buenas tardes, Albert

- Buen día Terry, George ya conoces a Terrance Grandchester.

- Si señor es nuestro socio en la productora de películas que está aquí en NY. Terry al escucharlo no lo podía creer era el socio de Albert, el hombre que pago la inversión de la productora era Albert. Su Padre no lo decía, ahora sabía por qué.

- Hola Terry. Dijo Candy al ver tan serio y con la mirada distraída con Albert, ella lo saludo.

- ¡Candy! saliste de ahí, pensé que no te volvería a ver.

- Si, cuando desapareciste… te pensé muerto, pero me alegra mucho que estés vivo.

- En serio.

- Por supuesto, no me perdonaría que te hubiera pasado algo por mi culpa.

- La culpa es algo que… ya no tiene validez.

- Tienes razón, ya viste a mi hija ella es Rosemary.

- Es hermosa… Me tengo que ir, me esperan, después continuamos con esta amena charla. Con permiso Albert qué bueno que hayas regresado.

- Propio Terry. Gracias. Terry giro en dirección al auto y su esposa salió y grito.

- Mi amor, se nos hace tarde.

Albert la vio y sonrió de lado, al final ya había hecho su vida también, un respiro de tranquilidad sintió en su pecho y vio a Candy quien estaba seria sin decir nada, buscando su mirada, este se enlazó con la de ella, ambos sonrieron en señal de tranquilidad.

- Señor lo mejor es que nos vayamos de inmediato al tren rumbo a Chicago para llegar a Lakewood, separe boletos para dentro de unas horas, lo mejor es que vayamos a comer y descansar un poco antes de continuar.

- Si George, continuemos con el itinerario establecido, no queremos interrumpir nada, ¿aquí todo está en orden?

-Tendremos que volver pero eso será mucho después.

- Perfecto, quiero a mi familia bien y lejos de todo esto.

- Anthony está en Lakewood. Todo está en orden allá, al menos un poco mejor.

- Lo comprendemos George, es nuestra familia y es mejor estar con ellos.

- Si Archie llegará en estos días, tenderemos noticias de las negociaciones que teníamos pendientes, le aviso que no suenan favorables.

-Debemos apoyarnos George.

Terry estaba inquieto en el auto que manejaba para llevar a su madre y a su esposa, no dejaba de tener la imagen de Candy en su mente, _vio como lo saludaba, como estaba feliz porque al menos sobrevivió, fue mucho tiempo de diferencia del rescate de ella a el de él, lo dio por muerto y esto ocasionó que estuviera resignada a perderlo y por tanto al ver a Albert no le dio importancia a la vida y al amor y así decidió quedarse con el cómo su esposa, tal como él que confundió a su esposa ebrio con ella y así le dio lo mismo al pensar que seguía casada pero no se ve enamorada de él, no había ese brillo en su mirar como cuando me veía a mí_.

Candy lucía cansada, recostaba a la pequeña en una camita del vagón donde ambos estaban, cerró las cortinas para que no espantara el movimiento a la pequeña se cambio un poco más cómoda para descansar, vio entrar a Albert. En tono muy bajo para mantener dormida a la pequeña se acercaba a su oído,

- Mi amor, ¿Estas preocupado por lo de Archie? Lo escuche Albert, algo está mal en los negocios ¿verdad?

-Son cosas materiales Candy, eso es lo menos importante, lo mejor está aquí con nosotros.

- Bueno si lo dices de ese modo estoy de acuerdo por completo, Candy tomo sus labios se acercó y le quito el saco, le dio un masaje en la espalda, se subió a horcajadas frente a él. - ¿Cómo te voy a ayudar Albert?

- Verte así frente a mí con esa sonrisa y esa linda mirada qué más puedo pedir Candy. Tal vez esto… Candy tomo sus labios y lo sedujo para amarse, Albert estaba relajado, ahí estaba Candy de nuevo, _amándolo sin pensar en nada, definitivamente no había ningún problema, ella lo vio y no le importó, es mi esposa y se lo demostró al presentarle a su hija y saludarlo frente a mí_. _No vi que ella se le iluminara la cara como en este momento, cuando me vio entrar y cuando le hago el amor. Por Dios, Candy como te amo_. Albert la movía ella se aferraba a él, no era propio de un hacer el amor en un vagón, pero ambos se amaron al aire libre en la nada, caminando solos, escondidos, con un embarazo y al pensar que pasando el embarazo se bajaría el nivel de la pasión de ambos y no fue así ambos se han amado creciendo cada momento la atracción.

- Candy te amo tanto

- Yo también Albert, cada vez siento que lo nuestro era el destino, tal vez no llegó antes porque las cosas no se dieron, pero cuando llegaste no podía dejarte escapar, no puedo dejarte lejos de mis brazos y de mi amor Albert, siento que todo sale mal lejos de ti, que cuando estás conmigo nada más importa, aunque estemos solos a la intemperie como cuando nació nuestra hija, me sentía segura no tuve miedo, estás conmigo, nada me hacía falta.

- Candy mi amor, lo mismo siento desde que estas en mis brazos. No puedo pensar siquiera estar lejos de ti, hemos estado sopesando todo lo que se vino encima de esta situación.

- Albert recuerdas todo lo que pasamos desde suiza hasta Escocia.

- Si Candy.

- Nunca me hubiera atrevido a todo eso, si no estuvieras conmigo… estuve en la guerra Albert, tuve miedo y terror pero contigo cambio todo, desde que te abrace en Suiza, sentí llegar a tierra firme después de un largo viaje en barco.

- ¡Candy!

Albert la volvió a amar con mayor ahínco _estaba extasiado de escucharla explicar cómo lo amaba, de la misma forma que el perdió una fortuna en buscarla e ir por ella, pero eso no lo decía, corrió todos los riesgos, dejando mejor preparado a Anthony, para sí el faltaba, pero ahí estaban unidos amándose como nunca, regresaban a casa, ya no había lujos, pero había lo que siempre anhelo… amor, sobre todo a ella. Con que gusto cambio todo, ver a su hija y amarla tenerla suya era lo mejor que le pasaba en la vida, cuando pensó no poder amar a otra como la deseaba a ella por fin, todo se dio por esa maldita idea de Alister, como no agradecer, si Candy cada vez estaba más lejos de él._

_Primero Anthony, luego la rivalidad de Archie y Alister con él, después el colmo de todo un joven besándola Terry. Y al fin solo paso todo esto y por fin estaba en mis brazos, como tuvo que pasar todo esto para valorar lo que siempre ame, lo que siempre pensé mío_.

Al entrar en el trayecto del amor y su deseo máximo Albert se levanto del asiento besando la boca de Candy y tomándola de sus piernas que estaban en su cintura, para alcanzar el máximo de su pasión por ella. Cuando vio como ella podía gritar sintiendo su estremecimiento, tomo sus labios ahogando el grito para no despertar a quien dormía cerca de ambos.

-Al…

- Mi amor… eres perfectamente bella Candy, como quieres que le pida más a la vida, si mi vida eres tu.

Candy estaba agotada, apenas pudo bajar sus piernas, Albert la recostó y la cubrió, ella jalaba la ropa desparramada, para cubrirse, y cubrirlo, este no la dejo.

-Tardaremos en llegar y no quiero que te cubras aun.

- ¡No lo haré! Candy lo abrazó y se quedo dormida, este la besaba cariñoso mientras la cubría sintiendo su cuerpo unido al de él.

Tres semanas después…

Hoy llegaban de visita todas sus amistades, Albert recibió con agrado que hicieran una recepción de bienvenida, algo sencillo y elegante, Archie fue el primero en llegar y corrió para abrazarla… ambos lloraban apenas se vieron y se consolaban por haber perdido a Stear, Annie que llegaba atrás sonreía al ver como Archie con mucho respeto le besaba sus manos y le comentaba

-Candy, gracias por todo, hiciste mucho por él, no se lo merecía, pero estoy seguro que desde el cielo nos ve y ahora sabe que en ti tengo una hermana.

- Archie yo… no podía contener el llanto recordaba como ella le quito los lentes, lo durmió y aun así el no sobrevivir y no darse cuenta… la ponía muy sensible, vio a Annie acercarse con su pequeña Anita.

- Hola Candy, ansiábamos verlos y que nuestra pequeña tuviera a alguien con quien jugar.

-¡Annie! Que hermosa es tu hija se parece a ti.

- Deseaba que se pareciera a Archie, pero al parecer tiene su rostro y sus hermosos ojos. Archie se sonrojaba por como Annie todavía lo veía muy atractivo, mencionando que su pequeña se parecía a él.

- Annie, sabes bien que le gusta mucho el piano será como tú. Respondió Archie acercándose a besarla y abrazarla. Candy sonrió efusivamente al ver como ese par se amaba tanto que uno al otro veía en Anita lo mejor de los dos. Los interrumpió

- Bueno… bueno, aquí esta escurriendo tanta miel que se dejaran venir avispas. Los dos saltaron con risas y la pequeña que caminaba, estiro los brazos a Candy sonriendo.

Candy la elevó y le mostro a su pequeña que dormía y ella sonriente. En eso entraba Albert quien le tomo a la pequeña y la giro en sus brazos, con las risas se despertó su hija y Candy la levantó ambos vieron a Candy con Rosemary quien abría expresivos sus ojitos al ver a Albert esta hizo pucheros y le daba los brazos. Albert sonrió, le entregó a la pequeña a los brazos de Archie y tomó a su hijita.

- Mira que sentida es mi pequeña, ahora no compartirá a su padre con nadie, Candy juguetona agregó

- Ni yo tampoco… haciendo reír a todos. Candy beso amorosa a Albert y Archie comentó

- Annie salgamos de aquí, no tardaran en llegar las avispas. Todos soltaban tremendas carcajadas. Albert abrazaba a su pequeña que apenas despertaba y se recargaba en su hombro, abrazando el cuello.

Más tarde, llegaron George y su esposa Dorothy, Tom con Sofía y dos niños hermosos Steve y Tommy, Jim aun soltero abrazaba a Candy tal y como siempre la había apreciado, solo que Candy ahora contaba con un hermoso cuerpo de mujer bastante atractivo.

- Jefecita, mi cuñado Albert te trata muy bien, mírate te ves hermosa.

- ¡Jim! Candy se ponía toda ruborizada. Albert la abrazaba para darle oportunidad de que ella escondiera su rostro con él, como siempre lo hacía. Ella abrazo de la cintura a Albert y agregó viendo a la cara de Albert. - El siempre me ha hecho ser mejor, quiero ser lo mejor para él. Albert le dio un beso al escucharla, definitivamente la amaba tanto. Su hijita era tomada en brazos de Jim quien estaba loco con ella.

Cuando llegó Anthony y su hijo con Paty todos sonreían, abrazándolos y dándose la bienvenida

- ¡Candy!

- ¡Anthony!

Este la giraba juguetonamente y sonriendo, pues Paty estaba embarazada y no podía jugar, eso lo hacía ver y ella toda apenada ante ellos pues eran la familia de Stear.

-Que bueno que esperas un bebe Paty, pero ya te gane el nombre de la madre de Anthony, ella sonrió al ver que nadie le mencionaba a Alister, el pequeño de Anthony le decía mamá y la abrazaba como si lo fuera.

- Si estoy con cinco meses apenas, pero es hermoso ser madre, tener a mi pequeño André me hace muy feliz, así que espero que sea una niña también para que tenga celoso a su Padre. Anthony sonrió y la abrazó, ella era una gran mujer, la madre ideal para André su hijo. Candy abrazó a Albert quien la ajustaba al ver como ella lo abrazaba todo el tiempo.

La tarde fue de risas y de conversaciones, de cómo los pequeños de Tom eran los más grandes de todos y que la menor era la hija de Albert. George se sentía feliz él tenía un hijo en Albert, así que abrazaba y jugaba a la pequeña Rose junto a Dorothy como si fuera su hija también, ellos ya eran grandes y no deseaban tener familia, pero para los jóvenes lo consideraban parte de esta, y a Dorothy igual.

Por la noche Albert leía un documento de una invitación formal a un evento en Chicago de la productora de cine, era seguro que estaría Terry ahí era con pareja, pero eso ya no importaba.

- Candy tenemos un evento de uno de nuestro negocios, quiero que te veas hermosa mi vida.

- Si mi amor cuenta conmigo, pero le pediré a George y a Dorothy que cuiden de nuestra pequeña.

- Si Candy. Estoy seguro que no se negarán.

- ¿Irán Archie y Anthony?

- No lo sé, Anthony está cuidando de Paty por su embarazo, ellos se quedan aquí en Lakewood y Archie, no me ha comentado aun.

- Albert ¿te gustaría que tuviéramos otro bebe?

- Candy… nada me gustaría más pero Rosemary es muy pequeña aun.

- Bueno pero si te gustaría

- Todos los bebes que quieras Candy. Ella lo abrazó, lo beso sonriente y feliz, ambos se entregaban al amor, Albert esa noche la amó como nunca lo había hecho, eso no pasó desapercibido para ella, pues se sintió tan amada por él, que le devolvía con creces al ser ella quien le diera una segunda ronda de placer, pues con eso le decía que si deseaba otro hijo.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, casi nunca escribo aquí, porque temo equivocarme en detalles que no son intencionales, agradezco mucho a quienes envían comentarios Rosa, Laila, Sayuri, Gatita, Rose, Marysha, Tatiana, Myrra, Candy, Mony... me mandaron un MP diciendo que no mande saludos a Gatita porque era yo... la verdad no soy Gatita Andrew, y no me pongo mensajes a mi misma y menos tan creativos como los de ella, agradezco los comentarios y agradezco que lean esta historia, esta reeditada, ya la había subido pero en otra versión... esta es más larga y distinta, espero les sea agradable... Gatita mil disculpas, sabes que me encanta leerte y no es intencional... a las albertfans no se les hace menos... no de mi parte.**_

_**Gracias y no se molesten si se pone un poco ruda la historia... es parte de la idea pero el corazón siempre da pelea y eso es lo importante... Saludos**_

_**Mayra Exitosa**_


	7. Un baile ¿Por favor?

**Capitulo 7**

**Un baile ¿Por favor?**

Llegaban a Chicago Candy, Albert, George y Dorothy quien no soltaba a la pequeña Rosy como le decía cariñosa. Albert buscaba en la mansión de Chicago que no faltará nada pero mucho de sus propiedades se venderían pronto ya que la guerra había hecho estragos con los bienes Andrew, los bancos en quiebra y la baja de efectivo no dejaba de angustiarse que Candy y su hijita pasaran por problemas económicos por haber gastado tanto en recuperarla.

George estaba en el estudio hablando de las finanzas con Albert quien daba la espalda y veía hacia los ventanales, mientras que la puerta estaba semi abierta y Candy escuchó claramente como Albert había gastado gran parte de su fortuna al rescatar a Alister, Terry y Candy, haciendo énfasis en que Richard debía haber pagado el rescate de Terry al menos. Albert contestó.

-George, Terry fue a encontrar a Candy, el rescató a Stear, él ayudo a mi esposa en la guerra, jamás tendrá precio la vida de Candy y Stear, las complicaciones de su regreso y todo lo que conllevó lo hubiera realizado solo por Stear de ser necesario, creo honestamente que si Terry y Candy no hubieran viajado, no tuviéramos el cuerpo de Alister con nosotros, como muchos que se perdieron en esa guerra. Me queda el consuelo que Stear descansa en paz, que Candy es feliz a mi lado y que Terry está haciendo su vida lo mejor que puede, ahora que tiene pareja.

-William, esta situación va cuesta abajo, hemos perdido muchas de las propiedades de América, esta casa ya pronto dejará de ser Andrew, por eso Archie y Anthony se fueron a Lakewood cuando diste la orden que no se vendiera, ellos ya no tienen los ingresos que tenían están pasando una difícil situación y pronto nosotros estaremos igual.

-Lo sé George pero toma en cuenta que Europa se recupera, invertí mucho en varios negocios en Escocia, nuestra familia está necesitada de ingresos y no podía dejar a Escocia sola, así también me asocie con Richard en la productora que después dejo a Terry ahora él es mi socio y el cine tiene un futuro incierto pero creo que puede ser un as bajo la manga si lo manejamos bien, volveremos a contar con efectivo en cuanto arranquen los proyectos.

-Terry esta sentido porque le quitaste a su novia, William… no creo que este gustoso de ser tu socio.

- Richard comprende las cosas, y Candy…. es mi esposa, solo espero que sienta mi amor por ella desde el día que la conocí… el único impedimento era ser mi hija adoptiva, esta guerra me cambio todo… la ame desde siempre, con un amor limpio y puro, muchas veces pensé que Anthony se casaría con ella, después Terry… eran de más cercana edad, pero por Dios… hacerla mi esposa es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… un sueño que pensé imposible hecho realidad.

- Y ella lo sabe… ella sabe que la amaba desde niña y que la adoptó para asegurarse que no le faltará nada.

- No. Ella sabe que… que la amo ahora con todo mi ser.

Candy se recargaba en la pared con un suspiro al escuchar algo que desconocía de su esposo, Albert se enamoró de ella desde mucho antes y nunca se lo dijo, ni siquiera se lo insinuó siquiera, cuanto debió sufrir al enterarse que era novia de Terry. Candy cerró los ojos recordando las veces que pasaron juntos y solos, como Albert no buscaba otras damas y solo se dejó acompañar siempre por ella, que tonta había sido no darse cuenta que Albert la conoció y busco que ella estuviera bien, siempre al pendiente de ella, como sin saber de su amor, ambos se entregaron en Suiza, como Terry estaba muerto y no fue así, como la vida te juega con el destino y amar a Albert era lo mejor que le había pasado, Rosy su pequeña era la viva imagen de ese amor que ellos sentían.

La confianza extrema que ambos tenían y aun así Albert jamás le contó que la amaba desde niña, que siempre la quiso, mientras que ella gozaba no solo de sus cuidados, como un padre adoptivo, un hermano, un amigo y ahora convertida en su esposa y todo pendía de un hilo en lo económico. Terry era socio de Albert y posiblemente su amado esposo sentía angustia por el hecho de que habían sido novios y tal vez Terry no quería esa sociedad.

Se escucharon pasos y Candy se movió de la pared para hacer como que caminaba para llegar al estudio.

- ¡Mi amor! ¿Estabas aquí? Dijo Candy con una sonrisa. Albert al verla sonrió mirando con ternura como le decía mi amor con tal delicadeza.

-Si Candy, no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo en Chicago, esta casa está en venta y nos regresaremos pronto a Lakewood.

- Como gustes mi Amor, ya tengo todo preparado para el baile de esta noche, tu prendas y las mías están listas, Dorothy dice que cuidara de Rosy, así que estando con ella es como una hermana mayor para mí. George sonrió al escucharla, pensaba que Albert tenía razón el costo es lo de menos Candy valía su peso en oro y ahora era la Sra. Andrew.

Pasaron las horas por fin llegó el tan anunciado baile, solo la alta sociedad estaba ahí, no había oportunidad para quienes vivían la guerra y sus consecuencias, el cine estaba siendo una salida para sacar adelante la economía del país y muchos estaban asombrados de los inversionistas que estaban ahí, Andrew y Grandchester eran los más asediados, Terry llegaba y su esposa era muy conocida y asediada en la sociedad. Albert llevaba a Candy ambos llamaron la atención al presentarse como esposos y trataban de recordar a Candy como hija adoptiva, sin embargo nadie tocaba el tema por lo más importante que era las películas que estaban rodando y que sus inversiones solventaban dichas producciones.

-Si, actuare en la próxima película, el director me lo pidió. Dijo Terry con media sonrisa enfatizando lo dicho y su esposa sonreía al escucharlo porque sabía que eso los haría más famosos de lo que ya eran. Eso a Katy le gustaba más que a vida de una ama de casa sin lujos.

Candy por su parte sonreía suavemente dejando a Albert decir las respuestas apropiadas, ella se limitaba a acompañarlo y estar a su lado. Hasta que uno de los reporteros preguntó

-Sra. Andrew, ¿Qué no era usted su hija adoptiva? Se hizo un silencio total y Terry escuchó claramente la pregunta haciendo giro hacia donde Candy se encontraba, ella sonrió y respondió con suavidad abrazando a Albert.

-Mi esposo solo me lleva ocho años, ¿lo considera mi padre señor? Todos soltaron risas por como Candy sonreía y volteo a ver a Albert este sonrió a Candy, ella como siempre se abrazó a su cintura y el la ajustó con aprobación a lo que había respondido. Otra pregunta salió hacia Albert de otro reportero y Albert dejo de ver a Candy al escuchar.

-Sr. Andrew, su soco va a actuar en la película siguiente, ¿Usted participará también?

-No tengo dotes actorales, no se me ha requerido eso de momento. Terry sonrió, se acercó a Albert y agregó

-Sin embargo su esposa puede actuar en la película ¿Verdad Sra. Andrew? Candy se quedo seria, que estaba haciendo Terry humillarla o decirle que ella si tenía dotes actorales, con una sonrisa suave y con evidente desconcierto respondió Candy con seriedad.

-Sr. Grandchester, haría mi mejor esfuerzo si con ello ayudará a salir adelante al país, pero no gozo de dotes actorales como usted, y solo podría salir en una película junto a mi esposo el siempre saca lo mejor de mí. Albert estaba serio, entendió claramente lo que hizo Terry al incluir a Candy, que ella estaba actuando o fingiendo su amor hacia él, sin embargo Candy respondió seria sin dejar de abrazarlo y todos los reporteros no mal interpretaron a Terry debido a que Candy jamás salió como novia de Terry ante la sociedad.

Albert beso frente a todos en la boca a Candy haciendo que todos los fotógrafos los tomaran Candy volvió a sonreír al ver a Albert tan tranquilo y sin responder agresivo ante lo que ella sintió, ella tomo el rostro de su esposo con ambas manos y continuo el beso un poco más escandaloso ante la sociedad que no se besaban frente a las cámaras fotográficas. Hasta que uno de los reporteros comentó

-Sra. Andrew usted robaría muchos suspiros con el amor que hay entre usted y su esposo, digno de una película romántica, le aseguro que si el señor Andrew acepta participar en una película, sería lo mejor que hayamos visto todos en este país. Albert beso en la frente a Candy y esta ya no volvió a ver a Terry, la hizo realmente molestarse sin embargo con no verlo era suficiente para ella. Albert sabía ahora que Terry estaba molesto, sabía también lo que quiso decir cuando entró a responder a los reporteros, sin embargo si seguía el juego y se molestaban podrían perder la sociedad y todo lo invertido, no solo perdería su dinero sino los nuevos ingresos apostados a esa sociedad, así se quedaba en silencio aceptando y sintiendo que Candy estaba segura de amarlo y que de Terry no quedaba ni un ápice de amor por él, al tratar de ofenderla frente a todos.

Terry por su parte observaba como su esposa Katy gozaba de la alta sociedad y las amistades sin prestar atención en lo que sucedía con respecto a él, las amistades de Katy se la pasaban elevando el ego de la Sra. Grandchester al ser la afortunada esposa de un hombre como Terry, mientras que Candy no se despegaba de Albert se procuraban en todo ambos y a pesar de estar rodeada de caballeros con negocios, ella se quedaba en silencio prestando atención para poyar a Albert en todo momento.

Esto claro lo observaba Terry y se imaginaba como hubiera sido ella como su esposa, si como novios se amaban tanto, cuantas veces quiso hacerla su mujer y ambos se esperaban ante el respeto y ahora con su ex padre adoptivo no lo pensó dos veces y apenas se encontraron juntos ambos ya estaban casados y hasta una hija tenían. Terry observaba como movía los brazos y se lucía su esposa olvidándose todo el tiempo de que él estaba en el salón, los caballeros se acercaban para hacer negocios con él y ella ni se inmutaba, solo gozaba de la sociedad.

Comenzó la música y Candy no dejaba de estar atenta a Albert, este se acercó a su oído y ella le sonrió, se disculpaban del grupo donde se encontraban y eran de las primeras parejas en abrir el baile, los reporteros tomaban nota y desde varios ángulos los fotografiaban, uno de ellos le dijo a otro cercano a Terry

-Son la pareja perfecta, deberían hacer una película. Terry sintió una opresión en el pecho, poco molesto se dijo así mismo que ella debía ser su esposa, no la de Albert. Con el baile transcurrido Terry se acercó a Katy y se la llevó a bailar, acercándose a Albert y Candy al terminar la pieza, Terry presentó a Katy con ellos, y propuso cambiar de parejas a lo que Candy con amabilidad le dijo que había bailado suficiente y ya se retiraba al tocador, Albert no despreció a Katy solo dijo se seria un placer en otra ocasión, se retiro acompañando a Candy dejando en total seriedad a Terry. Katy sonrió y jaló a Terry para bailar ignorando todo lo sucedido.

Candy al salir del tocador vio a Albert cercano y salieron a la terraza para tomar aire, mismo que Albert se encontraba serio. Candy de inmediato tomó la palabra

-Albert sé que es una ofensa, pero por favor piensa en todos los que se benefician y están involucrados en esta sociedad, si algo malo sucede, piensa en cuantas personas se quedarían sin comer por una dignidad que ellos desconocen.

-No te preocupes Candy, lo único que me importa es que nada te falte y mi amor sea suficiente para ti.

-Lo es Albert, es mucho más… es real y constante, te amo y no hay duda de eso ni en mi mente ni en mi corazón, eso lo juro por mi pequeñita Rosy.

- ¡Candy!

- Ella es la viva imagen de mi amor por ti.

-Perdona que te haga pasar por estas situaciones, no puedo hacer una discusión con él sin arriesgar nuestra sociedad y el trabajo de muchos, solo pido a Dios que me de paciencia suficiente para tolerar estos comentarios.

-Recuerda todo lo que vivimos juntos, como hemos visto a muchos pagar las consecuencias de la guerra, niños sin alimento, heridos mutilados, por una maldita guerra. No iniciemos una que no vale la pena.

- Me molesta que te crea una actriz,

- Se actúa para vivir entre la sociedad, pero no para amar de verdad. Albert tomó los labios de Candy y ella lo abrazó con tal amor que se detuvo el tiempo entre ambos, mientras continuaban desaparecidos ante todos los reporteros que buscaban a la pareja del momento, amos con un genuino amor llamaban la atención de todos los que rodeaban el baile, ellos eran esposos y contaban con una familia estable, eran un buen ejemplo ante la sociedad y de un padre adoptivo, lo consideraban una broma de mal gusto al llevarse solo ocho años entre ellos.


End file.
